Anatomía acompañada de salsa tabasco
by Woozii
Summary: Teniendo un padre con tendencias psicópatas, un fallido diagnostico que le dejó una temporada internado en una clínica, una obsesión con la comida humana y con el humano en particular que la sirve, Tooru podría decir que la vida de los inmortales no es tan sencilla como la pintan en las películas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HQ! no me pertenece, es de Furudate.

 **NA:** Se viene acabando el año y yo he traído una historia nueva, (que no debería ser tan larga). Sólo puedo decir que esto tendrá algunas escenas explícitas, así que estáis advertidos (especialmente a las personas que tengan problemas con la mención de sangre, tripas y esas cosas). Como advertencia y referencia; no soy psiquiatra, así que cualquier cosa explicada acá es por mera búsqueda propia y tampoco conozco Japón en primera persona, todo es investigación geográfica que puede tener errores;;

* * *

— **Anatomía acompañada de salsa tabasco—**

 **Prefacio.**

* * *

Al final de la calle, en toda una esquina, con un letrero de fondo rojo y letras amarillas que se ha ido gastado con el tiempo junto a unas lámparas color anaranjado colgando a cada lado, se encuentra un restaurante de comida china. Las personas que lo llevan son un matrimonio de mediana edad con un hijo único que los ayuda todas las tardes después de la escuela y los fines de semana la mayor parte del día, el resto se encuentra estudiando. Según lo que ha escuchado se mudaron cuando el chico tenía tres años y poco más, y a pesar de que al principio tenían cierta dificultad con el japonés, ahora podían comunicarse relativamente bien; lo que no podían expresar con palabras lo hacían con gestos pero de todos modos tenían al hijo para que se comunicara por ellos, quien era un bilingüe nato al tener que aprender los dos idiomas involuntariamente. Aunque el acento cantonés sigue pegado a sus lenguas, difícilmente se irá, y cuando hablan siempre parecen seguir un tono en sus conversaciones. Son gente amable, humilde y le gustaba conversar con ellos cuando tenía el tiempo de hacerlo.

En muchas ocasiones pasó a comer al restaurante con sus amigos o simplemente pedían a casa cuando la pereza de cocinar (o fingir que lo hacían) era demasiado. En aquellos tiempos, cuando pedían comida a domicilio mamá todavía se encontraba con ellos, yendo de un lado para otro; limpiando ventanas, mesillas, reordenando los muebles y papá tenía tanto trabajo que no podía hacer nada al respecto para compartir tiempo con él, pero a cambio le entregaba dinero para compensarlo y alimentarlo como la gente, parecía una persona normal. En aquel tiempo también estaba su hermana mayor con sus sonrisas graciosas y sus delicadas muñecas. Ahora no sabe nada de ella. No desde que se fugó con su novio a los dieciséis años dejándolo a él atrás solo en esa casa sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces, sin despedirse o dejarle un número para contactarla, y aunque la falta de su existencia fue un golpe a la realidad que le dio una fuerte bofetada (ya que ocurrió, literalmente, de la noche a la mañana) con el tiempo aprendió a soportarlo. Ahora no es más que un simple recuerdo que con el tiempo ya se ha estado borrando.

Hay muchos recuerdos en su cabeza que se mezclan; una sonrisa borrada de mamá, la voz de su hermana gritando sobre la de sus padres (o eso es lo que cree), la forma de hablar de su padre y los escalofríos que le causan, la vez que se cayó de la bicicleta por andar muy rápido con su mejor amigo, aquella ocasión en que prendieron petardos en los basureros para luego salir corriendo, la escapada a la playa con su grupo cuando iban en primero de preparatoria (donde tuvieron que subir de _in fraganti_ en un tren, pedir un aventón en la carretera y caminar unos cuantos kilómetros) y cuando una vez casi lo muerde un perro. Se mezclan también con otros más recientes; el desayuno, las aburridas horas de clase, el sonido de los lápices rasgando las hojas, calzarse los zapatos, los saludos de sus compañeras, las bromas de sus amigos, el silencio de la biblioteca, una chica diciéndole que tiene algo importante que confesarle (muy sonrojada)…

Tooru no está seguro de qué ha pasado pero puede notar la sensación de estar tirado sobre su espalda en una superficie dura, demasiado incomoda. Le duelen los músculos de todo el cuerpo o quizás, para sintetizar, simplemente le duele _todo_. Es como si lo hubieran apaleado. No sabe cómo ha llegado ahí y tiene la mente en blanco, junto con un dolor de cabeza terrible en la parte frontal de su cerebro. Sólo sabe que ese día había estado devolviéndose un poco más tarde de lo usual desde la escuela y entonces nada. Se encuentra en aquella incomoda situación. Alrededor suyo huele mal, se siente mareado y con mucho asco, al mismo tiempo que con sueño. No tiene idea cuánto tiempo se encuentra simplemente mirando lo que parece ser el cielo oscurecido en aquel lugar, parpadea unas cuantas veces para acostumbrar sus ojos. Reconoce las nubes moviéndose en el cielo ante la oscuridad, sobresalen con un tono grisáceo sobre el azul profundo. No hay estrellas y tampoco una luna que pueda reconocer.

Ha estado ahí antes.

Reconoce la parte trasera del restaurante chino; ahí es donde da la puerta de la cocina (lo sabe porque una que otra vez se inclinó sobre el mesón para husmear lo que hacían ahí dentro por mera curiosidad) y, por lo tanto, se encuentra apilada también la basura del local. Por eso el mal olor. No quiere pensar que se encuentra tirado en ese lugar sin saber en qué condiciones se encuentra el suelo, sólo sabe que no está limpio y eso es suficiente para que le de un escalofrío.

Se obliga levantarse y mientras lo hace, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, nota que realmente le duele todo.

Sisea.

Aunque está desesperado por encontrar respuestas las ganas de salir de ahí, llegar a casa, darse un buen baño y acostarse en su cama es más fuerte por lo cual lo primero pasa a segundo plano, (cuando no debería ser así. Hay algo que se llama prioridades y él parece estar fallando completamente). Logra ponerse de pie usando de soporte la pared del restaurante y mientras cojea, porque las piernas se le han dormido, tratando de soportar las nauseas que le suben desde lo bajo del estómago por la garganta, rebusca su bolso. Está seguro que ha salido con eso, después de todo venía de la escuela. Todavía usa el uniforme del instituto, aunque está sucio (puede saberlo sin si quiera tener una luz que funcione).

«Quizás me han robado», piensa tratando de atar puntos todavía rebuscando entre las oscuridad, entrecerrando los ojos. Por suerte ese día andaba con los lentes de contacto.

Extrañamente el pensamiento lo tuvo de una manera muy tranquila, contrario a lo que podría esperar de algo así.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando nota que su bolso se encuentra no tan lejos de donde había estado él mismo tirado. Arrastra las piernas mientras camina para tomarlo, todavía sintiendo la molesta sensación de que le estuvieran clavando algo. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para sujetar el bolso y aunque le hacía pensar que entonces no le habían robado como él pensaba, quizás todavía pudieron quitarle otras cosas. Tal vez robaron lo que tenía de valor y dejaron lo que no servía detrás. Eso sonaba bastante lógico pero cuando comienza a hacer un inventario de lo que tenía nota que realmente no le falta nada; esta su celular intacto (eso se consideraba ya de valor), su billetera con el poco dinero que le queda de la semana (igual algo servía) junto con sus identificaciones, las llaves de su casa, los libros, sus anteojos normales y las otras porquerías más.

Bien, _eso sí_ era una sorpresa.

Mira sobre su hombro varias veces pensando si alguien todavía lo estaría observando pero realmente no podía notar a nadie y según su celular, que todavía tenía un poco de batería restante, era pasado las once de la noche. Eso explicaba que ahora no hubiera nadie y se sintiera todo tan solo. No es que él fuera un cobarde pero realmente tampoco tenía una buena sensación de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, de nuevo, simplemente quería llegar a casa a limpiarse, quizás revisar que todo estuviera realmente OK. De pronto los escalofríos no eran suficientes y pensó, durante unos breves pero serios segundos, si sería buena idea llamar a la policía, pero, ¿qué les diría? ¿Qué había despertado en un callejón, de la nada, sin recordar lo que pasó, con todo intacto, dolor en su cuerpo (bueno eso sí) y ya? Tooru no podía considerarse exactamente un genio pero era de los primeros de la clase por algo y sabía que cualquier persona que escuchara esa historia lo creería un demente. Si fuera un robo se habrían llevado su mochila así que no tenía nada para argumentar en ese caso. Aunque le dolía el cuerpo podrían creer que él había buscado pelea antes y ahora hacía una excusa, además de que tenía un bloqueo desde las cuatro de la tarde.

Si lo drogaron (otra vez), no estaba seguro, pero comprendía que la policía creería que él se encontraba en cosas raras.

«Deja eso. No te van a ayudar. Creerán que estoy demente y hasta quizás, ¡quién sabe! Termine yo en problemas», el pensamiento cruzó rápido por su cabeza mientras tiraba la correa de su bolso para cruzárselo por el pecho, haciendo una mueca. Tooru no quería terminar en una comisaria siendo interrogado por parecer sospechoso, su padre ahí sí que sí lo mataría y no sería lindo. No tenía ganas de morir, (no todavía, después de todo. Le quedaba un año y unos meses más para graduarse y por fin salir de casa, de todas maneras).

La boca le sabía amargo.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar para salir del callejón, pensando seriamente en su dolor corporal. Tooru había estado en peleas antes (unas cuantas veces, son cosas que pasan cuando el resto del mundo es muy imbécil y tu honor se encuentra en juego) así que era bastante consciente de _cómo_ se sentía una paliza. El dolor que tenía ahora, viéndolo de un lado más analítico, era el mismo que cuando hacía mucho ejercicio sin estirar lo necesario y al día siguiente le dolían los músculos por el sobreesfuerzo.

Cuando salió del callejón a la calle principal notó que realmente estaba muy solitario. Las luces del restaurante, en todo caso, se encontraban encendidas pero no sentía ningún movimiento en el interior. Las casas del barrio también tenían las luces y en una que otra ventana se podía ver la silueta de alguien pasando. Las familias haciendo cosas de familias durante la noche. A lo lejos ladraba un perro y quizás lo que se escuchaba todavía más allá era algo parecido a un auto, pero nada de gente. Ningún vecino suyo o ni si quiera los _salaryman_ borrachos tambaleándose por la calle después de estar obligados a asistir a las invitaciones de sus jefes para tomar unas cuantas copas.

Se mordisqueó el labio, sintiendo otra vez las nauseas.

Notó, de pronto, que sus manos estaban más sucias de lo esperado y otra puntada más le golpeó en la cabeza, como si le electrocutaran. Ante eso sólo pudo aferrarse a su bolso con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras trataba de darse ánimos. Se recuperó después de respirar unas cuantas veces y miró el cielo con unas pocas estrellas asomándose. Era una noche bastante curiosa, muy silenciosa para su gusto, en parte le recordaba a las veces que uno sabe que lloverá pronto pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Quizás la genética le estaba golpeando (lo cual sería asquerosamente terrible para su gusto. No quería tener que verse con psicólogos o psiquiatras de nuevo. Desde que salió de la escuela media tampoco había tenido que volver a verse con los psicólogos escolares y así estaba muy bien, muchas gracias), tal vez se había quedado dormido, quizás realmente había consumido alguna droga y no se acordaba.

«Tal vez estoy realmente demente», fue lo único que pensó mientras, lentamente, hacía su camino a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HQ! no me pertenece, es de Furudate.

 _"«Algún día la muerte nos tomará de la mano. Pero hasta el día en que nos atrape nos veremos libres de ella.» Yo pensaba así. Me parecía un razonamiento lógico. La vida está en esta orilla; la muerte, en la otra. Nosotros estamos aquí, y no allí." Tokio Blues, Haruki Murakami._

* * *

— **Anatomía acompañada de salsa tabasco—**

 **Primero:** Si la vida fuera fácil, a nadie le molestaría vivirla.

 ** _14 de noviembre 2016, Sendai, Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón._**

De niño, en su habitación, se le ocurrió pegar estrellas fosforescentes porque era algo divertido que podía dar un toque especial a cualquier habitación, por más aburrida que ésta fuera. Aquellas que brillan en la oscuridad, las que vendían en la calle o en la tienda de chucherías cualquiera, el mercado más cercano. En aquel entonces estaban muy de moda y todos se divertían llenando sus techos o paredes (dependía de qué tan excéntrico querías ser) para ver el efecto que se creaba. Hubo un tiempo en que incluso cuando comías unos snacks y si te salía un cupón ganador entonces las podías canjear, igual que ahora con los helados.

Le encantaban aquellas cosas.

La primera noche que las instaló sintiéndose alguna clase de constructor, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo increíble, se desveló observándolas a pesar de que todas eran exactamente iguales. Le parecían fascinantes porque hacían algo que él no podía. Le gustaba mirarlas en su tono verdoso que parecía eléctrico mientras ignoraba los siseos y gruñidos que hubieran fuera de su puerta, junto con los golpes que le hacían sobresaltar cada cierto tiempo y querer cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Fue en ese tiempo que además logró comprarse su primer telescopio poco nada profesional, ahorrando durante veranos y mesadas míseras, y que lo único que le permitía hacer era observar un poco más de cerca los astros. Ahora, con la mente un poco más alerta que antes, ni si quiera estaba seguro si realmente podía contar como tal.

Lo primero que aprendió a consciencia fue las diferentes constelaciones que habían. A pesar de que Sendai es bastante grande, puede decir que desde su casa, por lo menos (o los alrededores) podía mirar las estrellas casi sin mayores problemas, exceptuando los días en que estuviera nublado.

Quizás fue ese hobby el cual le ayudó a mantenerse cuerdo durante todos esos años, o por lo menos lo suficientemente sereno para no refugiarse en la droga y alcohol, en peleas sin sentido en las calles o andanzas un poco más turbias de lo usual (al menos por un tiempo. Podía decir que, en parte, había salido de eso y era lo que importaba).

Hoy por hoy aquellas estrellas ya no brillan; están sucias y poco a poco se han ido cayendo porque la pegatina con la que venían se ha gastado. Se han perdido en el resto de las cosas que con el tiempo ha tenido que ir cambiando; algunos muebles, juguetes, cambiar espacios. Las pocas que quedan se ven bastante feas y siempre que las ve piensa: «Las tengo que quitar», pero al final nunca lo hace porque no tiene el corazón para ello. Hay un cierto valor sentimental que no puede erradicar tan fácilmente como creía. Quizás porque no quiere tener que deshacerse de esa parte de su vida, la más inocente que todavía hoy le ayuda a encontrar una parte positiva (aunque escaza). También puede ser que simplemente es perezoso y pensar en tener que hacer el esfuerzo de sacarlas es un gran trabajo al cual no tiene ni ganas de hacer.

De vez en cuando las extraña, o más que extrañar las estrellas añora la sensación que éstas le daban; de tranquilidad y compañía. Eran capaces de hacerlo salir de sus pensamientos negativos para poder darle un poquito de esperanza y motivación por el futuro. Tal vez descubrir un nuevo planeta o poder viajar a otra galaxia para poder vivir ahí por siempre. Solían ser el escape de la realidad que necesitaba y servía de motor para las cosas que esperaba conseguir en la vida. Todavía recordaba que de pequeño escribió un ensayo (de una página, muy estúpido) acerca de que su sueño era ser un gran astronauta y tener un amigo extraterrestre. El resto de sus compañeros lo miraron como un bicho raro por todo el año escolar porque, al parecer, los aliens son criaturas que dan miedo y espantan, te comen el cerebro y hacen experimentos contigo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era un sueño bastante estúpido y quizás no lo miraban como un extraño sino como a un idiota. Hoy por hoy si le preguntaran acerca de ellos simplemente diría que no puede esperar para que se lo lleven de una buena vez.

Hay un ruido que le molesta en los oídos.

No tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que es su alarma que le señala que ya son las siete de la mañana y aunque normalmente las noches se le pasan volando (para su mala suerte) ahora mismo se siente más gruñón de lo usual porque casi no pudo pegar ojo. Después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, tras haber caminado por los pasillos de la casa fría sin que le preguntaran dónde estaba o qué le había pasado, se había encerrado en el baño para darse el merecido baño (de paso inspeccionarse que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal y, para su alivio, todo estaba OK. De hecho, demasiado bien para ser común. No tenía ningún hematoma o señal de violencia que pudiera alarmarlo, pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario porque era sospechoso) y haberse acostado en el futón listo para ir a dormir, la pesadilla había comenzado. No había pasado ni media hora cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler en un ardor espantoso que parecía querer consumir cada musculo que tuviera en el cuerpo, incluso le dolieron los huesos (ni si quiera sabía que eso podía ser posible de tal manera pero ahí estaba) y el cerebro parecía haberse bloqueado, el corazón se le aceleró y por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un ataque. Fue tanto así que los ojos le lloraron. Era incapaz de hablar o moverse, porque con un solo movimiento el dolor se expandía como fuego por cada célula.

Lo único que salió de sus labios fueron unos bajos quejidos que seguramente se mezclaron con el ruido del viento que mecía las ramas de los arboles y los maullidos del gato del vecino.

El dolor no le permitió dormir hasta que de pronto se detuvo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, lo más extraño que le ha pasado. Había estado muy sudado, hastiado, asustado y sin comprender qué pasaba, pero en el fondo aliviado de que hubiera terminado y que al parecer estuviera vivo. Fue entonces que simplemente, al parecer, perdió la consciencia.

No tenía idea a qué hora había sido eso pero la manera en que sus ojos no querían abrirse le respondían que no tuvo muchas horas de sueño. Tal vez sólo dos horas, no podía estar seguro. Detestaba tener esa sensación de la cabeza llena de aire cuando no lograba dormir como debía y es que entre lo desastroso que podía ser su vida si había algo que respetaba eran su mínimo de siete horas de sueño (ocho no, eso simplemente no es realista). Sentía, como una sumatoria a sus problemas, los ojos hinchados y llorosos.

Gruñó en su lugar tratando de desenredar sus piernas de las mantas y una vez hecho eso estiró un brazo para apagar la molesta alarma.

Las siete de la mañana de otro (asqueroso) día.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras se restregaba los ojos, pensando seriamente en faltar a clase pero como su consciencia sabia que era mejor salir de casa que quedarse encerrado todo el día para algo que podía ser peor, intentó su mejor esfuerzo pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse mirando el techo un largo rato. La visión de las feas estrellas por alguna razón le trajo una sensación de tranquilidad, de nuevo, y quizás un poco de optimismo. El optimismo estaba bastante bien, eso era algo que le faltaba en la vida; una palmadita en la espalda que le dijera que las cosas saldrían como esperaba y que todo tendría un final feliz. De acuerdo, viéndole el lado positivo puede pensar que, por lo menos, su cuerpo ya no duele. Lo del día anterior no era nada más que un terrible y estúpido recuerdo que quizás se había imaginado. Tal vez estaba loco y eso era todo. Quizás consumió algo, le drogaron, lo noquearon o se terminó tambaleando hasta ahí detrás sin darse cuenta, se desmayó o algo estúpido. Nunca se sabía en estos días. No sería la primera vez que despierta en un lugar sin saber de sí mismo pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera la última porque estaba cansado de esas cosas.

Las siete de la mañana, todo un día por delante y él no puede esperar a que acabe para volver a la misma posición que se encuentra ahora. Brillante.

En la de los Iwaizumi, a esa hora de la mañana, normalmente puede sentir el aroma a café en el ambiente, el pan tostado que prepara su padre en la cocina, la carne que a veces fríe en la sartén, la mermelada que él mismo prepara porque tiene un pequeño huerto en el jardín trasero que es algo así como su orgullo. Se escuchan las noticias en la radio anticuada, los pasos del hombre de mediana edad y entre eso, cuando se queda despierto compartiendo cama con su mejor amigo porque nunca le ha gustado dormir en el futón de visita (y a fin de cuentas, nunca lo ha necesito ya que es su segunda casa, a veces más que la propia), el silbido que hace el aire entre los dientes de Hajime cada vez que respira. Puede sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho con suavidad, su calor corporal, los latidos de su corazón a través del tacto de sus brazos; uno, dos, tres veces, eternamente, siempre calmado cuando se encuentra así. Su mejor amigo siempre ha sido una persona cálida, en todos los sentidos, a pesar de que él se esmera en hacer creer que la vida se la suda tres rábanos esta claro en su manera de mirar a los que le rodean que está bastante consciente de las cosas. Aunque su piel es áspera y siempre tiene un olor a jabón al cual ya está bastante acostumbrado.

Le hace gracia que cuando despiertan Hajime nunca ronca pero durante la noche sus ronquidos podrían echar la casa abajo. Aunque claro, él se ha acostumbrado. Cuando hace mucho problema simplemente le pega un codazo para que cambie la posición y remedio hecho. Según él, por supuesto, todo eso son mentiras que hace para molestarlo.

En su casa lo único que siente es frío, no hay ruido de radio, pasos en el primer piso, ronquidos a su lado y no hay calor que le ampare. Ni si quiera hay un desayuno preparado porque nunca desayunan en familia, pero así es mejor, es común que cada uno por su lado para no toparse con malas experiencias. Todo es demasiado silencioso, quieto y le dan ganas de echarse a gritar sólo para romper aquella extraña serenidad.

Se sienta en su lugar sintiéndose más liviano. Cosa rara pero intenta no prestarle mucha atención mientras rueda por el suelo de su habitación hasta llegar donde se encuentra su uniforme y entonces chasquea la lengua, recordando que la noche anterior lo terminó lavando porque estaba sucio. Genial. Ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo así que ni modo.

Levantándose de su lugar atravesó su habitación hasta poder salir al pasillo. Vacío, como siempre. Aunque era un alivio. Su padre no se despertaría hasta las ocho exacta, por lo cual tenía media hora para moverse lo más rápido que pudiera y salir por patas de la casa. Sin contar que seguramente ya ha perdido unos preciados minutos pero bueno, en el peor de los casos saldrá de casa sin desayunar y comprará algo de camino a clases. Mientras camina por el lugar, sin pensarlo mucho, intenta hacer la menor cantidad de sonido posible para evitar conflictos tan temprano (ya le ha pasado) y no puede evitar sorprenderse de lo silencioso que es, pero no le da mayor importancia. Lo único que hace es ir donde había dejado su uniforme y darse cuenta que está seco aunque un poco arrugado pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Es eso o simplemente no tiene con qué irse porque sólo tiene ese (debería comprar más pero realmente le da mucha pereza. Preferiría gastar ese dinero en cosas más útiles, como ahorros para cuando se largue). De todas formas su uniforme ya es lo bastante feo por lo cual unas arrugas no harán nada peor, es más, quizás hasta lo arreglen.

Hace el camino de vuelta sintiéndose más optimista.

En su habitación se desnuda para ponerse unos bóxer limpios que sacó del cajón de su mueble, hechos una bola en uno de los rincones. También están arrugados pero no le importa porque realmente nadie los ve, sólo él, y ese tema a estas alturas le da exactamente igual. Sólo se preocupa de planchar bien la ropa visible y el resto se puede ir bien al carajo. Se echa desodorante, un poco de perfume (por si acaso) y luego se viste rápido. En el espejo de su habitación se arregla el pelo con los dedos y una pequeña peineta que tiene tirada por ahí entre el desorden. No puede evitar bufar ante las ojeras que mantiene y se toquetea un poco el rostro, pensando que no hay forma de taparlas.

No está muy seguro si es porque se va a enfermar pero se siente más ojeroso de lo usual.

Comienza a recoger las cosas importantes para echarlas en su bolso; el celular cargado (con unos cuantos mensajes que no ha revisado), sus cuadernos de ese día, los lápices, los anteojos…

Y entonces cae en cuenta.

Encuentra el estuche en miniatura de sus lentes de contacto.

Desconcertado lo sujeta entre sus manos sintiendo el líquido moviéndose en el interior y abre el de la derecha por curiosidad, sólo para notar que el lente se encuentra ahí guardado, remojándose. Parpadea confundido porque no recuerda habérselos sacado, (realmente no puede recordar mucho porque estaba muy cansado. Ni si quiera puede visualizar el haber echado la ropa a lavar y luego a secar) pero no comprende qué está sucediendo. Comúnmente cuando está sin los lentes de contacto siempre ha visto borroso. No es que tenga cero visión pero le cuesta distinguir ciertas cosas que se encuentran lejos y detalles (como rostros), pero ahora mismo ve con demasiada claridad. Desde que se despertó había asumido que tenía los lentes puestos porque incluso pudo enfocar las manchas en el techo.

Observó un largo rato la caja y sólo para estar seguros llevó sus dedos hasta los ojos, haciendo pinzas tratando de agarrar algo pero notando que no había nada por mucho que tratara. Sólo termina sintiendo el escozor de sus dedos contra el ojo y de paso se saca un poco de pestaña por accidente. Nada de nada. Vuelve a mirar el estuche y revisa ambos comportamientos para estar seguro.

Eso sí era extraño.

«¿Realmente me estoy volviendo loco?», el pensamiento de pánico comenzó a surgir mientras intenta buscar una solución lógica pero sin encontrar nada.

Es imposible que estuviera viendo así de bien sin tener nada en los ojos. Su visión no debería mejorar, por supuesto que no, en el mejor de los casos se mantendrá igual y no empeorara pero de aquí a que mágicamente se le mejore la ceguera hay una gran brecha de avances médicos por alcanzar.

Fue en eso que recordó que iba apurado y viendo la hora en su celular nota que esta bastante tarde.

Suelta una maldición. Se termina diciendo que tendrá que verlo más tarde porque su padre esta por despertar pronto y de paso recuerda que no puede llegar tarde a clase (de nuevo, porque si no le llevaran a detención y, que pereza). Echa el estuche de los lentes de contacto en el bolso, sólo por si acaso, y rápidamente toma el resto de porquerías para trotar por la casa hasta la entrada, saltándose la cocina porque no había tiempo para recoger nada (ni si quiera los restos de cualquier cosa que hubiera). Estaría obligado a irse a la escuela sin desayunar y aunque el pensamiento le daba bastante pesar, (comer era grandioso, después de todo. La felicidad de su vida) no es como si fuera la primera vez. Quizás podía comer algo de camino, si es que encontraba un lugar donde pudiera comprar rápido.

Se calza los zapatos, saca las llaves y sale de casa.

El día esta nublado (por supuesto, casi invierno. Seguramente quedará poco para las nevadas) pero aun así tiene que entrecerrar los ojos. Al parecer su casa estaba bastante en penumbras y el contraste con la luz fue demasiado rápido. De todos modos no le da importancia y comienza a caminar calle arriba en dirección a la escuela, a paso rápido porque no tiene tiempo que perder. El aire de la mañana esta ligeramente helado y duda unas cuantas calles si es que debió haber sacado la bufanda, pero ya no lo ha hecho y es muy tarde para devolverse. Saluda a unas cuantas vecinas mayores que lo reconocen con la mejor de sus sonrisas y busca con la mirada si tenía algún lugar donde pudiera comprar. Aunque extrañamente no tenía hambre. Normalmente su estómago estaría rugiendo a esa hora por no haber tragado nada pero pensaba que era por la ansiedad de tener que hacer una maratón. Simplemente ha pensado en el desayuno porque se conoce y por sus horarios debería alimentarse (tampoco quiere desmayarse).

Va por la tercera cuadra, perdiéndose entre las flores de la florería que hay cerca; que son bastante bonitas y la señora que trabajaba ahí se encargaba de cuidarlas con mucho ánimo, cuando se topa con la visión de su mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi iba saliendo de su calle, bostezando ruidosamente (como él siempre ha hecho) y arrastrando los pies sin muchas ganas. Tooru no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse más tranquilo al saber que no era la única persona que iba tarde a clase, aunque a diferencia de él a su amigo parecía darle exactamente igual porque no daba ademán de querer caminar más rápido. Como siempre su uniforme ya era un desastre desde temprano y eso le dio más risa aún. No se había dado cuenta que tras lo de la noche anterior había extrañado tener contacto con algún ser querido y ver a Iwaizumi le trajo instantáneamente una clase de paz interior. La luz que se filtraba a través de las gruesas nubes generaba patrones en su piel y distintas sombras. Llevaba su bolso colgado de la misma manera que él y con cada movimiento suyo se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, generando un ruido sordo; _pat, pat, pat._ Guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y cabeceaba un poco, tratando de mantenerse despierto.

Tooru se acerca con una sonrisa, alzando la mano para hacerle señales y que lo viera de una buena vez. Sabía perfectamente que a esa hora el cerebro de Hajime no funcionaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no estaba despierto. No era una persona madrugadora y para él despertar antes de las once de la mañana era un martirio. Seguramente estaría procesando todo lo que tenía que hacer y se lamentaba haber tenido que salir de casa con ese frío (a pesar de que lo soportaba mejor que otras personas, simplemente era vago en ese sentido). La verdad es que Tooru también se lamentaba tener que salir de casa con esas temperaturas, aquellas cosas ya deberían ser ilegales. El día en que lo vayan ir con nieve simplemente se saltará las clases y se enredará en el kotatsu de la casa de su amigo.

—¡Eh!

Iwaizumi gira el rostro en su dirección y su inexpresividad se transforma lentamente en su cara relajada de siempre. Primero sorpresa por quién lo llamaba y luego aquella calma generosa. Suelta un ligero _oh_ mientras camina también en su dirección, correspondiendo su gesto de mano con uno propio pero menos efusivo. Todavía arrastra los pies como un niño. Tiene la nariz roja y los labios morados, partidos porque se los pasa mordiendo.

A Tooru le hizo gracia.

—Buenos días, Iwa-chan, tienes una cara horrible —suelta, todo sonrisas mientras no se detiene en su camino a la escuela pero ralentiza el paso para que su acompañante pudiera seguirle. Normalmente de los dos quien siempre camina rápido y lo apura es Iwaizumi, pero eso de las doce del día en adelante. Esa era la razón principal por la cual normalmente tenía que prestarle los apuntes porque lo poco que copiaba lo copiaba mal y ninguno de los tenía ganas de pasar las clases sin el otro, es cosa de fidelidad de amistad. Aunque algo en lo que Hajime es insuperable son las actividades físicas, a pesar de que Tooru no se encuentra malo en deportes, él es un crack.

—Buenos días a ti también, _Mierdakawa_ —siseó su saludo de vuelta pero con una pequeña sonrisa de juego.

Él se hizo el ofendido.

—¡Ese apodo ya no corre!

—Corre hasta que yo lo diga.

—¡Pero no me gusta!

—Sí, esa es la gracia de los apodos, pocas veces te gustan —Iwaizumi era más sonrisas ahora pero suspira, un poco hastiado, después vuelve a bostezar y estira los brazos sobre la cabeza. Tooru lo miró con cuidado pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo porque empezó a sentir nuevamente un escozor en los ojos así que instantáneamente bajó la mirada. Seguramente hizo alguna clase de queja porque siente movimiento al lado suyo y podría jurar que su amigo lo estaba mirando ahora. Cuando habla hay cierta preocupación en su voz—: ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada, nada —musita en repuesta lo mejor que puede. Se restriega los ojos con el dorso de la mano un rato más para luego enderezarse y sonreírle como siempre. Iwaizumi tiene el ceño fruncido y lo mira sin estar muy convencido. En sus ojos se encontraba esa mirada que siempre tiene cuando pensaba profundamente en algo y Tooru conocía bastante bien a qué podía ser, pero no le gustaba porque sabía qué podía llegar. Se apresuró a contestar—: Todo bien, Iwa-chan, sólo un poco cansado. No tuve muchas horas de sueño.

—¿Seguro?

—Ajá.

—¿Tu padre ha vuelto a dar problemas?

Tooru aprieta los labios.

No es que este enojado con Hajime, para nada, de hecho agradece su existencia todos los días de su vida porque si no fuera por él seguramente se habría perdido hace mucho tiempo y quién sabe qué hubiera hecho de sí mismo (o hasta dónde habría llegado). Él es un salvavidas, un cinturón de seguridad, un faro. La única persona que lo conoce realmente tal cual es y lo que está más allá de la faceta que pone de la puerta hacia fuera desde su casa. Es él con quien puede conversar de todo sin preocuparse de fingir que las cosas siempre le salen bien y la persona que está ahí cuando cree que no queda nada. Va con Hajime cuando está cansado de todo y de pronto encuentra que hay razones para seguir intentándolo, aunque sea sólo por él. No es que este enojado, pero simplemente no quiere hablar de eso porque le da escalofríos, malos recuerdos y de paso le arruina el día. Aunque no es como si no tuviera nada en su mente que no le estuviera molestando, de hecho (ahí la observación de mejor amigo de Iwaizumi no está fallando) pero realmente no sabe cómo explicarle lo que le molesta.

Podría decir que lo habían asaltado la noche anterior…

Pero tampoco estaba seguro si eso era verdad.

No tiene idea cómo explicar sus problemas (que quizás no eran nada), así que mejor es callarse. Además si trata de dar explicaciones se meterá en un lío más grande porque está seguro que terminará en una estación de policía y no, muchas gracias, eso es lo último que quiere hacer.

—Nah —responde, encogiéndose de hombros y pateando unas cuantas piedrecillas con las puntas de sus zapatos. Va mirando el suelo porque levantar la cabeza le duele, por los ojos, de hecho. Seguramente están delicados. Tal vez sea hora de ir al oculista porque una vez le dijeron que tenía algo así como reseco y quizás sea eso. Normalmente se echa unas gotas para evitar mayores problemas pero igual desde hace tiempo que debería ir a hacerse un chequeo, pero la verdad es que no tiene nada de ganas de hacerlo y tiene que conseguir el dinero, lo cual lo lleva a tener que conversarlo con su padre (o sacar de sus ahorros de emergencia). Prefiere diez mil veces evitar todo ese trámite—, nada de eso. Ayer no lo vi, de hecho, y hoy tampoco. Ya sabes que yo salgo temprano para no tener que toparme con él. Seguramente estará levantándose pronto.

—Ya…

Puede saber que no está muy convencido.

—De verdad, Iwa-chan, todo bien, bien. Sólo estoy un poco cansado y quizás tenga que ir al oculista, quién sabe. Debería revisarme de nuevo los ojos —intenta cambiar el tema a uno más ligero en que se pueda hacer bromas.

Por suerte, funciona:

—Muy pronto serás un topo.

Tooru se siente salvado pero realmente no puede levantar la cabeza del suelo hasta que por fin llegan al instituto, por los pelos tarde. Su salón tiene encendidas las luces porque las nubes y el día no está dando mucha luz natural. Con Hajime van a la misma clase y tienen su grupo en común, pero muchas chicas se acercan a desearle buenos días. No se encuentra de buenas pero aún así se esfuerza en su faceta de niño bueno y finge que le agradan. Por suerte para él la profesora de la primera materia llega pronto haciendo que todos se vayan a su asiento y él pueda sentirse más tranquilo sin tener tanta gente encima.

Lo que le preocupa son dos cosas: 1) Por primera vez en su vida desde su asiento (cerca de la última fila por ser tan alto y también por el tema de apellido) lee perfectamente todo lo que está en la pizarra, demonios, hasta puede ver la cara de la profesora y las pelusas que hay en el pelo de sus compañeras por alguna razón que no le interesa, y 2) Los ojos le escuecen cada cierto tiempo y no encuentra una manera de mejorarlo, es como si la vista se le cansara rápidamente después de mirar algo muy brillante y se ve obligado a cerrarlos para descansar.

La mañana se vuelve un martirio y la poca positividad que le quedaba se le va por la ventana.

Para la hora de la comida lo único que desea es enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos y morirse un rato, porque el dolor en sus ojos ha evolucionado a algo que le hace querer llorar en cualquier momento. Ha tenido matemática, historia para después terminar con química y a pesar de que no ha tenido problemas para tomar los apuntes de manera objetiva, porque podía ver con claridad todo lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, el dolor en las pupilas le hacía pestañear tanto que se volvió molesto. Ahora, agotado y pensando que todavía tiene que soportar la tarde, se siente más gruñón que de costumbre. Cuando el timbre ha sonado, después de despedirse de su profesor, pudo escuchar las sillas de la gente que se iba junto con el cuchicheo de los demás que se quedaban. Muchos de sus compañeros prefieren comer en el salón y para eso juntan las mesas, así que al final se encuentra en una mezcla de ruido que le hace gruñir para sí mismo. Su oído está muy atento a cada cosa que pasa a su alrededor; las pisadas, las risas, los quejidos e incluso la manera de respirar de alguien que parece tener una clase de asma. Todo muy molesto. Los ojos se le cierran de manera involuntaria porque parece ser que la falta de sueño comienza a golpearle justo en ese momento.

No se da cuenta que no se ha movido desde que el profesor salió cuando siente un toque en el hombro. Alguien le está enterrado un dedo, para ser más exactos y lo hace varias veces ya que en la primera ocasión no tenía ganas de moverse porque todavía está procesando todo. Extrañamente escuchar todo lo que pasa alrededor suyo le hace perder constancia de lo que debería ser lo realmente importante, aquello cercano. No es sorpresa que no haya notado que una persona se le acercó lo suficiente. Al final levanta la cabeza lentamente, tratando de acostumbrar la vista y despidiéndose de los pequeños puntos de colores a los cuales se había acostumbrado. Instantáneamente sus ojos se entrecierran ante la luz artificial del salón, se restriega con el dorso de la mano de manera ruda hasta que hay más puntos de colores y gruñe en voz baja.

—¿No vas a comer?

Es la voz de Iwaizumi.

Hace un esfuerzo para destaparse lentamente la visión y parpadea unas cuantas veces probando suerte. Le siguen doliendo pero está bastante bien. Se ha encontrado en peores situaciones donde ha tenido que andar con hematomas gigantes bajo la ropa; haciendo ejercicio, dejando que otra gente le tocara y chocara con él por accidente sin dejar de mantener su expresión de siempre. El dolor de ahora es soportable en comparación con eso, (a pesar que también han pasado años de algo así. El recuerdo sigue bastante vivo en su mente y pesadillas). Tiene que inclinar el rostro para ver a su amigo porque se encuentra de pie junto a su puesto. Si antes su uniforme era un desastre ahora lo es todavía más y eso le hace un poco de gracia. Nota que las manos de Iwaizumi están manchadas de la tinta de sus lápices y mantiene una expresión bastante serena en su rostro, aunque hay algo en sus ojos que enciende una alarma que no quiere callarse. Se da cuenta que lo está mirando con mucha atención y es por eso que se apresura a sonreír como normalmente haría, pero eso no parece tranquilizarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Está ahí parado esperando una respuesta mientras él procesa sus palabras.

Claro, comida.

No había pensado en eso desde la mañana porque ha estado tan preocupado de copiar lo que pueda de las clases y tratar de calmar el ardor en sus ojos que ni si quiera se le pasó por la mente. Su estómago no ha hecho ningún tipo de queja al respecto, a pesar de que no ha desayunado, por lo tanto se le olvidó completamente.

—Si, claro —responde mientras se apresura a levantarse. Ha estado todo el tiempo sentado y le duelen las piernas. Necesita caminar. Una vez de pie la diferencia de estatura entre ambos se hace notaria e intenta ignorar las miradas de sus compañeras que parecen querer ir a hablarle en cualquier momento. No es que no le agrade entablar conversaciones pero ese no es su día. Con suerte puede mantener un semblante tranquilo con su mejor amigo, no se imagina qué tendría que hacer para no perder la paciencia con las demás. Va a dar un paso cuando recuerda un pequeño detalle, así que se detiene en sus pasos odiándose a sí mismo y mira sobre su hombro a Iwaizumi, quien lo observa con una ceja alzada en una pregunta silenciosa ante todo el trámite que está haciendo sólo por ir a comer. Se humedece los labios para luego encogerse de hombros. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa desganada se forma en su cara y cuando habla lo hace muy bajo, esperando que sólo su compañero pueda escucharlo—: No tengo nada para comer hoy… He salido tan rápido de casa que no tuve tiempo de prepararlo, además…

Decide que agregar lo último no es necesario.

«Además de que ayer tuve un pequeño accidente que no me dejó tiempo para hacer nada más», completa en su cabeza.

Eso también se le había olvidado.

¿Sería buena idea ir a la enfermería pidiendo que le hicieran una revisión o algo por el estilo? La verdad, pensándolo muy seriamente (porque ayer había perdido unos cuantos minutos en su baño analizando al respecto) lo más sensato sería que le hicieran exámenes; tanto de sangre como físicos. Al no saber qué había pasado la noche anterior no podía estar seguro de nada. Era cierto que, aunque le dolía el cuerpo, no tenía ninguna marca física que probara que había sido efectivamente agredido, pero su organismo era otra cosa. No podía estar seguro si no le habían puesto algo, inyectado cualquier cosa. Es por eso que el examen de sangre podría ser necesario, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea cómo podría plantar cara para ir a un hospital y pedir algo así. _Plus_ , no quiere gastar sus preciados ahorros en eso. En verano podrá trabajar pero ahora tiene que sobrevivir con las mesadas que su padre, de vez en vez, le da cuando se acuerda que tiene necesidades. Ir a la enfermería podría servir, pero de todas maneras tendría que explicar todo el suceso y no necesita la escuela llamando a su casa, a su tutor legal, diciéndole que su hijo estaba en cosas raras.

Iwaizumi suspira.

—Ya lo veía venir —responde haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si le quitara importancia. Siente su palmada amistosa en el hombro cuando pasa a su lado y con un sólo movimiento de cabeza le invita a que lo siga, así que lo hace. Salen del salón y comienzan a cruzar el pasillo lleno de alumnos. Algunas chicas de otros cursos lo miran pero él finge no verlas porque no tiene ganas de detenerse a conversar con nadie—. Yo tampoco tengo nada pero se puede comprar algo en la cafetería. Hay unas cosas…, unos sándwiches, o algo así. No estoy seguro qué venden hoy de comida real —comienza a narrar. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos y en su postura de siempre.

—Ah…

Tooru no sabe cómo explicarle que tampoco tiene dinero. Sea mejor amigo o no sigue siendo vergonzoso.

Para su buena (o mala) suerte, Iwaizumi no necesita palabras para entenderlo.

—Esta vez compraré yo, está bien.

—¡No! Eso sería mucho-

—Corta eso, Oikawa, te digo que está OK.

—No me dejas tranquilo —musita echando la cabeza hacia atrás y lamentándose al instante que sus ojos enfocan las luces del techo. El dolor es tanto que tiene que detenerse unos momentos, siseando por lo bajo y tapándose los ojos con las manos. Ya no siente la presencia de Iwaizumi al lado suyo, pero pronto escucha sus pasos de nuevo. Le pregunta si está bien y en su voz puede sentir la preocupación. Su mirada pesa sobre su cuerpo y aunque ha tratado toda la mañana de restarle importancia al asunto de sus ojos comienza a pensar que es cosa seria—. No…, digo, no sé. O sea, estaba bien pero parece que no. Sólo un problema ocular, eso es todo.

—Joder, ¿de verdad está tan mal? Entonces sí deberías ir al oculista, Oikawa. Hace mucho no vas. Tienes que chequearte eso de vez en cuando —cuando habla es todo regaño pero sabe que lo dice de manera sincera. Hay muchas cosas que él no hace que Iwaizumi siempre le recuerda; tener que ir al oculista y oftalmólogo de vez en cuando son unas, ir al dentista también, cortarse el pelo no tanto. Eso lo hace por cuenta propia—A ver, déjame ver.

A regañadientes deja que su amigo lo inspeccione. No hace ningún comentario respecto al hecho de que tiene que agacharse ligeramente para que Iwaizumi pueda verlo de cerca. Él lo mira con bastante seriedad mientras que Tooru se distrae contando sus pestañas. Iwaizumi siempre ha tenido unas pestañas bastante bonitas; largas y densas, realmente le dan un aspecto bastante atractivo a su mirada. Siempre ha tenido envidia de sus pestañas. Su amigo aprieta los labios, como siempre hace cuando está concentrado y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para para poder tener mejor ángulo de visión, pero es bastante gracioso porque una de sus peores materias es biología, junto con matemáticas así que no esta muy seguro de qué espera encontrar en su ojo. Quizás lo único que pueda distinguir de manera correcta es si tuviera la pupila explotada o un derrame. Eso es fácil.

Al final se aleja y se hace sonar los huesos del cuello.

—Tienes los ojos rojos, parecen irritados, ¿te has echado gotas hoy?

—No —responde al tiempo que se endereza, nuevamente restregándose los ojos.

—Brillante —él bufa y luego se cruza de brazos—, sabes que tienes que ponértelas de vez en cuando, ¿las llevas contigo, al menos?

—Hm…, creo que sí.

—Eres todo un caso, Oikawa.

—Iwa-chan, ¿acaso eres mi madre? —pregunta en broma, sonriendo al tiempo que intenta ignorar el todavía escozor en sus ojos junto con lo húmedos que están ahora. Es por las lágrimas. Está lagrimeando de más como si realmente los tuviera irritados. Unas cuantas personas que pasan a su lado, por el pasillo, les echan una ojeada como si tratarán de descifrar qué están haciendo. Realmente debe verse muy simpático.

El proceso nunca deja de ser divertido.

La mirada de preocupación de Iwaizumi pasa a ser neutral para luego ir tiñéndose poco a poco de rojo mientras sabe que su enojo va creciendo desde abajo. Sus cejas se fruncen, aprieta los labios y lo está fulminando con la mirada, cosa que le hace correr un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Al final cierra los ojos lentamente, como si contara de manera mental hasta diez para tranquilizarse, pero cuando lo mira todavía ve esa expresión de odio hacia él. Tooru, sin dejar de sonreír, encoge los hombros en su lugar mientras piensa si sería buena idea salir corriendo ahora o plantar cara antes sus errores.

No puede evitar la risa tonta que se le escapa.

—Eso es todo. Puedes irte a la mierda, Oikawa —sentencia con su voz de enfado para luego dar vuelta sobre sus talones y seguir caminando por el pasillo, a paso más rápido y haciendo resonar por el lugar. Claramente lo está asesinando en su cabeza.

—¡Es broma, Iwa-chan! —grita él en respuesta mientras trata de alcanzarlo e intenta no explotar de risa a su lado.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No seas así, venga.

Al final de todas formas le siguió el paso, entre risas.

* * *

Nuevamente se encuentra sentado en su lugar en el salón con Hajime ocupando el lugar que tiene al frente (no se sienta ahí pero lo ha pedido prestado sin pedir permiso directamente), y pellizca entre sus dedos el sándwich que han comprado. Está mirando por la ventana (y lamentándose al instante de hacerlo), tratando de no toparse con los ojos afilados de Hajime cuando Hanamaki se deja caer en la silla del lugar junto al suyo. Matsukawa no se tarda en hacer acto de presencia también, robándose otra silla, dándola vuelta y sentándose con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Todo en él grita _desastre de persona_ y debe ser que está muy acostumbrado a esa visión porque una vez comprueba que son ellos clava los ojos en la mesa.

Hanamaki es quien habla, con su tono de cotilla que siempre ha tenido lo cual lo hace tan gracioso, parece que las cosas no le importan cuando realmente sabe todo de todos:

—¿Se han enterado?

—¿De? —ese es Hajime, suena aburrido y escéptico, para variar.

Le responde que es increíble que no sepa, como si lo estuviera regañando por ignorar el resto de cosas que pasan en el mundo y Hajime bufa, respondiendo exactamente lo que había estado pensando. A Tooru, sinceramente, tampoco es que le importe mucho. Sigue mirando la mesa cuando decide dar un mordisco a su sándwich y, al tener la boca llena, se encuentra nuevamente con esa decepción que consiguió desde el primer mordisco, tras volver al salón con su mejor amigo unos pocos minutos después de haber salido.

Tooru quiere gruñir de la frustración.

Acostumbrado a no comer en casa, morir de hambre ante la falta de cosas sólidas que pueda preparar (porque su padre no cocina y él no va a perder el tiempo en esas cosas. Ni si quiera sabe hacer un mísero arroz que debería ser algo así como ley de aprender) y extrañar la comida casera, se volvió algo común atragantarse en cualquier otro momento que pueda; cuando va al mini-market a poco de la escuela, en casa de sus amigos e incluso en la cafetería del establecimiento. Cuando tiene dinero gasta todo lo que puede (sin sentirse culpable y que la perdida sea demasiada) y normalmente compra mucho pan de leche, que ha sido su favorito desde que es un niño a pesar de que el resto de las personas normales le parece un desperdicio de dinero porque hay cosas más nutritivas y que, al parecer, saben mejor. Seguramente le gusta por el simple recuerdo que le trae; su madre solía comprarlo y se lo daba cada vez que hacía algo bien como sacar una buena calificación o portarse de manera correcta, incluso cuando se sentía triste. Tiene un valor sentimental y le recuerda a cariño, amor y le hace pensar que por lo menos _eso_ es rescatable de la mujer que amó y ahora simplemente le es indiferente porque se fue, y lo abandonó (¿Hay acaso algo mal con él?). Cuando no tiene nada para comprar los demás tienden a darle cosas (lo cual en el fondo no le gusta porque le hace parecer un mendigo. Es, en cierto sentido, patético y en aquellas situaciones prefiere hacer tripas el resto de intestinos y dejar que se consuman entre ellos. Aunque, claro, las personas que lo conocen no se dejan engañar por esa faceta de intentar mantener su orgullo).

Si hay algo que le alegra la vida es comer.

Es una felicidad bastante sencilla y así le basta. No necesita más.

Otra razón por la cual esta hora le gusta es porque le saca de su encuadre de fingir prestar atención en las clases mientras toma los apuntes que sean lo suficiente para poder después leerlos y recordar lo que vio.

Pero bien, hoy, en cambio, por primera vez desde que ingresó a la escuela superior se sintió incómodo en la cafetería. Desde que era un freshman más no tiene esa sensación de estar perdido y sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo; a dónde ir, qué comprar y temeroso en general de su entorno. La última vez que tuvo eso fue a los quince años con sus piernas flacas y todavía redondez en las mejillas. Aunque de todas formas es difícil decir que alguna vez estuvo completamente perdido porque siempre tuvo a Hajime. Ambos entraron juntos a la escuela, aplicaron el mismo día para los exámenes y se encaminaron codo contra codo. Pero cuando estuvo ahí de pie, observando el resto de alumnado yendo de un lado para otro, haciendo filas, riéndose entre grupos, sentados en mesas y simplemente mezclados en el entorno se sintió como seguramente lo hicieron los de primer año a principio de la temporada escolar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le había preguntado Hajime.

—No…, nada —murmuró sin estar muy seguro de lo que forma. Él había apretado su brazo y trató de no bajar la mirada para encontrarse con, posiblemente, el gesto que el otro debió haberle hecho pero le pesaba. Le pesaba como el resto de gente que sintió que lo miraban (¿O será que él se encuentra muy paranoico? Normalmente no nota esas cosas. No le importan. La gente lo mira por muchas razones y a él no le interesa pero ahí se sintió intranquilo. Como si no perteneciera a ese lugar) y deseó escapar lo más rápido que pudiera.

—¿Nada? —le había repetido, incrédulo.

—Ajá, está bien, de verdad.

Hajime se quedó en silencio, lo soltó y al final suspiró.

—¿Es en serio? —Hajime no le había creído ni un poco porque le conoce pero nunca supo qué cara puso porque clavó los ojos en sus zapatos. Aun así lo escuchó suspirar (como si hubieran estado muy cerca. ¿La cafetería siempre ha sido tan ruidosa? Terminó con jaqueca) y pudo sentir el movimiento a su lado mientras se terminó alejando un poco—. Te compraré un sándwich.

Y lo hizo, junto con una lata de café que era la que tenía ahora frente a él sin abrir, sobre la mesa. En el momento que volvieron al salón Hajime había comenzado a comer con muchas ganas, ensuciándose los dedos y las mejillas (se veía como un hámster). Él, en cambio, tragó saliva y le quitó con mucha lentitud el envoltorio. No tenía hambre. No tenía ganas de comer nada y eso era rarísimo. Pensó que seguramente se estaba enfermando o por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior (que no fue nada importante pero de todos modos despertó en un maldito callejón sucio) pescó un resfriado. Pero al final, fue cuando dio el primer bocado que notó que algo estaba mal y seguramente la gripe era peor de lo que pensaba, porque el problema es lo que no sintió al comer.

Nada.

No sintió absolutamente nada.

Como si su lengua se hubiera anulado.

Que fiasco. Lo que más esperaba en el día y sus papilas gustativas decidían morir en ese instante. Es por eso que terminó con el ceño fruncido, observando la comida y clavando los ojos en la madera de la mesa. Frustrado, hastiado. Ese día no podía ser peor y parecía que su semana también era un desastre. Incluso peor, la sensación del pan contra su lengua le había dado asco y repulsión, al momento de tragarlo sintió el tacto de una manera áspera contra su garganta hasta que llegó a lo bajo del estómago, donde estaba seguro lo sintió apilarse con una sensación repugnante que todavía no podía quitarse. La garganta le quedó como si hubiera pasado una lija por la carne.

Suspirando dejó las cosas y decidió abrir la lata de café para ver si eso le ayudaba.

—Hubo un asesinato —es la voz de Matsukawa lo cual lo saca de su trance.

Y vaya que lo hace.

Tooru termina abriendo la lata tan fuerte que se logra salpicar un poco y puede escuchar la manera en que Hajime se atora con lo que sea que estuvo comiendo. No tiene idea si lo ha dicho muy fuerte pero de pronto su paranoia aumenta y comienza a mirar hacia los lados, preguntándose si alguien estará pendiente de esa conversación que se ha vuelto tan sombría pero se da cuenta que nadie los observa. En cambio, lo único que puede hacer, es secarse los dedos con sus pantalones y mirar a Matsukawa como si esperara que lo próximo que dijera es que _es una broma_ , _y ¡miren la cara que han puesto!_ Pero nada de eso. Hanamaki también se mantiene serio, como pocas veces.

—¿De qué hablas? —termina preguntando, olvidándose totalmente del café y dejando la lata todavía un poco empapada en la mesa. Al frente suyo Hajime sigue muriéndose un poco y duda si debería estirar un brazo para darle palmadas en la espalda—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —seguramente su voz se vuelve un poco más chillona.

Matsukawa se inclina en su lugar. Con su expresión de letargo eterna esboza una sonrisa que le da mala espina. Su pelo es más desastre esa mañana que cualquier otro día y Tooru tiene que parpadear nuevamente porque se ha quedado tanto tiempo mirando que ahora las pupilas le duelen (se pregunta si haber puesto más atención en las clases de biología habrían servido de algo a esas alturas. Sabe muy poco del ojo humano o quizás porque lo único que hace es memorizarse lo necesario para pasar). Hajime vuelve a toser a su lado y sin preguntar si quiera (no es que le importe) toma la lata de café que le había comprado para seguramente beberse la mitad de un viaje. Entre ellos hace años que se perdió aquello de los besos indirectos.

—Matssun, habla —Tooru está impaciente, casi nervioso. Puede sentir la manera en que la saliva se acumula en su boca y siente la garganta seca. Sus pies se mueven debajo de la mesa sin que pueda evitarlo y tiene ganas de rasguñar la mesa—. Si es una de tus bromas puedo decir que realmente te has pasado de mal gusto, digo, estamos hablando de un _asesinato_ de todas las cosas que pudiste haber elegido. Aquella vez en que dijiste que te habías quebrado el brazo era completamente diferente-

—Para nada, esto es cien por ciento real.

—¿Entonces? —la voz de Hajime suena más tosca que de costumbre y deja la lata en el lugar, haciendo también un ruido chillón que se pierde con el resto—Gracias, hombre.

Tooru le hace un gesto que no es nada. Si quiere tomársela entera que lo haga.

—El restaurante chino, ese que está cerca de tu casa —Hanamaki es el que comienza a hablar mientras mira en su dirección. Se siente ligeramente atacado y no puede evitar removerse en su sitio. Seguramente hace una mueca. Su amigo se remueve también en su sitio, poniéndose más cómodo, como si en vez de estar contando algo tan escabroso estuviera diciendo acerca del clima o los planes para el verano—. Bueno, al parecer ocurrió ayer, en la noche. Los vecinos dicen que escucharon unos cuantos ruidos pero no le dieron mucha importancia, pero fue muy extraño porque saben que ellos nunca hacen ningún alboroto. Al final que llamaron a la policía y cuando entraron al restaurante-

—Estaba irreconocible —termina Matsukawa, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos e inclinándose más en su lugar. Un poco más y se irá de nariz al suelo, lo cual sería bastante divertido de ver en cualquier otro momento. Tooru puede sentir los escalofríos mientras experimenta la narración en carne propia. Ayer en la noche… Ayer en la noche él estaba tirado en el callejón trasero de ese mismo restaurante, ¿a qué hora había sido? No lo recuerda. No se fijo, ¿o lo hizo? No puede recordar nada. De pronto es como su mente estuviera en blanco. ¿Tenía reloj en ese momento? Estaba oscuro, eso sí que podía decir. Ahora ni si quiera está seguro si aquello realmente pasó—. Una masacre, se los digo. Dicen que hasta el techo tenía manchones de sangre como en una película de Tarantino, Kill Bill. Brutal, ¿la recuerdan? Hace mucho no la vemos pero deberíamos hacernos la maratón de nuevo en la casa de Hanamaki porque tienes plasma, hombre. Tarantino es bueno-

—Espera, espera, espera un momento, ¿manchones de _sangre_? ¿Quieres decir que… asesinaron sin un arma de fuego? —Hajime arruga el ceño y se cruza de brazos, cortando de raíz el cambio de tema de Matsukawa (siempre le pasa, incluso en las exposiciones de la escuela). Termina apoyándose más en su lugar sin dejar de mirarlo con esa expresión de seriedad que a veces adopta. No puede estar más agradecido que Hajime hable por él porque le estaba mareando tanta palabra junta que no podía procesar.

—Eso es lo más raro. Los cuerpos estaban destruidos —Hanamaki sigue narrando, más centrado, gira la cabeza unas cuantas veces como si estuviera tratando de flexionar los músculos—. De verdad que era una masacre de las viejas. Los tres. Lo más impresionante es que al parecer fue demasiado rápido para todo el trabajo que se tuvo que hacer. Ni si quiera saben cómo van a hacerlo para hacer que el lugar vuelva a estar como antes, ya saben, limpio.

Tooru se remueve en su lugar.

La familia del restaurante chino esta muerta y fue asesinada brutalmente.

Siente nuevamente los escalofríos recorrerle la espalda mientras piensa que él estuvo ahí. No sabe a qué hora ocurrió eso que cuentan esos dos pero él estaba ciertamente cerca de la zona, _muy cerca_ , ¿y si la familia estaba siendo asesinada cuando él se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo? ¿Cómo no se despertó con una masacre de ese calibre? Debería haber habido ruido, ¿no? Es lo normal, _alguien_ debió gritar. ¿Es una suerte que se encuentre vivo ahora, acaso? No tiene idea pero siente ganas de vomitar. No comprende nada. ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinar a otra persona y más a una familia que no le hace mal a nadie? El suyo es un barrio viejo; todos se conocen entre todos y a pesar de que tienen sus diferencias no se imagina asesinando a ninguna persona, ni si quiera a las señoras que chismean a sus espalda acerca de esto y aquello. Tooru no comprende y le duele la cabeza, justo la parte frontal con unas punzadas que incluso generan puntos de colores en su visión. Quiere largarse. Puede escuchar que Hajime les pregunta cómo es que ellos saben y Matsukawa le responde que pasaron por ahí antes de venir a clase, pudieron ver a la policía y mucho de los vecinos dando vueltas en el lugar, incluso la ambulancia llevándose los cuerpos cubiertos (no puede evitar preguntarse de qué sirve hacer algo así, pero seguramente los llevan a la morgue para inspeccionar qué demonios pasó). Pudieron asomarse un momento para ver por las ventanas porque eran así de vándalos y sí, realmente era un desastre.

Un asesinato tan cerca suyo.

No sabe cómo sentirse respecto a eso pero no le gusta. No le gusta para nada.

De pronto Tooru tiene que cerrar los ojos para no escuchar la voz de su propio padre en su cabeza de manera tan fuerte, sonriéndole, acariciándole el pelo de manera falsa mientras le envenena con sus palabras carentes del tono cariñoso que podría distinguir en el resto de padres. También puede recordar a su madre, el poco recuerdo que mantiene en su memoria, mientras llora en uno de los sillones del salón mientras musita algo, pero su palabra favorita es _monstruo._ Era muy pequeño para comprenderlo en ese entonces pero ahora lo sabe y es que vive con ese monstruo todos los días, convive con él. No quiere imaginar qué es lo que sería capaz de hacer sólo para comprobar su punto y por eso las nauseas son peores, porque de pronto se entera que en su propio vecindario, a una familia que le agrada, fue asesinada brutalmente y él no hizo nada, a pesar de estar tan cerca, ¿eso también lo convierte en un monstruo?. ¿El asesino le habrá visto? ¿Le habrá perdonado la vida? ¿Habrá sido un ataque de xenofobia? Esa opción le parece francamente estúpida, ahora que están en el siglo veintiuno con toda la globalización, pero gente así siempre hay.

¿Pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo?

De pronto alguien le está sacudiendo el brazo y es Hajime quien, nuevamente, lo saca de sus pensamientos. Le mira con preocupación, a pesar de que trata de disfrazarlo con su expresión de siempre pero son mejores amigos por algo. Seguramente por eso se da cuenta de su propia incomodidad y que quiere salir de ahí. ¿Sabrá ya que está ocultando algo grande? ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Le creerá loco? Tooru confía en él más que en sí mismo, sin duda, pero no puede dejar de pensar que si le cuenta todo eso no le creerá o se verá muy sospechoso. Maldición, incluso en su propia cabeza se ve extraño. No tiene lógica.

Murió alguien y él estaba en la escena del crimen.

—¿Qué? —Tooru ladea la cabeza mientras trata de poner su sonrisa normal, la que usa todos los días pero Hajime no se ve convencido. Entre tanto Matsukawa y Hanamaki teorizan acerca del supuesto asesinato, y en eso saltan a preguntarse qué pasará con el edificio ahora. Seguramente lo venderán después de que lo arreglen. Será más barato, por supuesto. Siempre hay personas dispuestas a comprar cosas, aunque comenzarán a correr los rumores de que esta maldito—¿Por qué miras tanto, Iwa-chan, acaso quieres tomar más del café? Puedes tenerlo, no tengo muchas ganas de beber eso ahora. Sabes que me hincho, a veces —canturrea tratando de mantener la entonación de su voz sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos porque le duelen los ojos, la cabeza, el cuerpo y todo lo que pueda dolerle. Mueve más las piernas debajo de la mesa y la sacude. ¿Acaso está actuando sospechoso ahora? ¿Podrían llegar a creer que él mató a la familia? Si estuvo en la escena del crimen, ¿darán con su paradero? ¿Lo interrogarán? ¿La policía podría hacer eso? En todo caso, por supuesto que podrían, él _estuvo_ ahí y debió dejar sus huellas en alguna parte. ¿Cómo podría contar que él no hizo nada? Es inocente, está seguro que es inocente.

—Eres un idiota —le responde, resoplando pero tomando la lata de todas maneras y bebiendo a pequeños sorbos, más calmado. Cuando esta más vacía comienza a apretarla entre sus manos y el ruido es suficiente para hacerle sentir aquella asquerosa sensación en la cabeza. Sisea de dolor y Hajime le mira, confundido—¿Realmente estás bien? Te has notado decaído todo el día. Además no dejas de tener esa expresión que haces cuando mientes.

—¿Qué expresión, Iwa-chan? No sé de qué hablas—se remueve en su lugar y agradece eternamente que dejó de hacer ese terrible ruido. Rueda los ojos y sigue llevándose un poco del sándwich sin sabor a nada a la boca, tragando muy lento. Se siente asqueroso.

—Esa misma. La que tienes todos los días.

Tooru no sabe cómo tomarse eso.

* * *

Para el final del día está completamente seguro de que hay algo malo con él. Quizás sea un resfriado o se le ha pegado la gripe de alguna manera (esas cosas pasan), el problema es que, aun con su poco conocimiento de cuidados, no puede reconocer ningún síntoma muy anormal. Es cierto que tiene falta de apetito y cuando trata de comer la comida sabe a nada, incluso le da nauseas, pero nada más. Seguramente se trata de algo intestinal. Como sólo quiere que, lo que sea que tenga, se le pase rápido en el momento que llegó a casa fue directamente a dar vuelta el baño buscando cualquier medicina que tuviera alguna palabra que le sirviera para prevenir un resfrío peor. Luego se fue de corrida a su cuarto para pensar en hacer alguna tarea, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo en su lugar porque se encontró de frente con su padre.

La piel se le puso de gallina automáticamente.

El hombre estaba con una ropa más formal de lo habitual y le miró un momento, sin dar ninguna expresión, hasta que se formó esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba; en la cual se le curvaban las comisuras de los labios y en los ojos se le marcaban las arrugas. Levantó la mano para despeinarlo con aquel tacto de pluma que le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento bajaría hasta sujetar su cuello y ahorcarlo. No confiaba en él. Y de pronto hubo un sentimiento primitivo de simplemente querer alejarse lo más rápido, pegar la espalda a la pared y gruñirle. Incluso eso, mostrarle los dientes. Aquella sensación fue como una bofetada al tiempo que sus pies se movían nerviosos y había un malestar en su estómago. Encontrarse en el pasillo del segundo piso es siempre así de desagradable y siente frío. No puede evitar mirar de soslayo detrás de su espalda, en dirección a su habitación y la salvación. Su padre es un hombre alto (aunque ahora son de la misma estatura), de pelo castaño muy corto y tez tostada. Además de la estatura y la contextura agradece a cualquier cosa que este arriba no haber sacado nada más de él. Los ojos, nariz y labios son de su madre.

Quiere creer que la personalidad (o parte de ella) también.

—Tooru —su voz falsamente aterciopelada le hace tensarse todavía más y seguramente se nota. Su padre, en cambio, no quita la mano de su cabeza. Sigue sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?

Rápidamente responde que bien.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Tooru dice que no, que sólo iba a su habitación a terminar sus tareas y eso parece complacer a su padre, quien le sacude más el pelo. Tiene ganas de vomitar y arrastrarse debajo de él, sólo para poder escurrirse de esa situación tan incómoda. Normalmente no tiene problemas para hablar con las personas pero cuando se trata de él ni si quiera puede mirarlo a los ojos—Eso está bien, pronto tendrás que ir a la universidad y sacarás una buena carrera, ¿no? —su tono, aunque es de pregunta, en el fondo lo está afirmando. Por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad, quita su mano y la deja caer junto a su cuerpo—¿Te enteraste lo que ocurrió con los Zhao? Que desgracia. ¿Cómo alguien podría lastimar a personas trabajadoras como ellos? Además, ahora tendremos que darnos la molestia de buscar un restaurante que venda comida a domicilio a un precio tan económico como ese —sigue hablando.

Tooru no sabe si es sincero o no, pero hay algo en su tono que no le gusta porque parece que se estuviera burlando.

—Tooru, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Si… si, te escucho. Lo siento —balbucea muy rápido y trata de sonreír también, seguramente parece una mueca. La siente en su cara. Su padre nuevamente tiene ese brillo en los ojos que realmente no significa nada más que problemas. Le da jaqueca porque le recuerda a mamá, llorando en una esquina del baño mientras se ahoga con Xanax. Las llamaba sus pastillas de la felicidad, a pesar de que después se quejaba de los dolores de cabeza—. Es sólo que… Me enteré hace poco, o sea, hoy en la mañana y es extraño porque ayer los había visto…

No puede continuar.

Hay un pitido en sus oídos y su padre le queda mirando un largo rato. Tooru sabe que está siendo transparente, se puede notar su incomodidad y es que tampoco puede explicarlo, pero lo que dijo no es del todo mentira o verdad.

«Por favor, sólo créelo», es lo que piensa.

—Me pasó lo mismo, Tooru —su padre sonríe mientras ladea un poco la cabeza—. Pensar que la vida humana es tan frágil.

Con eso está libre. Tooru concuerda con él, por supuesto, aunque sólo puede tener pensamientos que por supuesto que a una persona así le parece todo frágil, cuando no tienes problemas en pisar los cadáveres de familiares y amigos para conseguir lo que quieres; mejor puesto de trabajo, mejor casa, mejores hijos. Pero no importa nada de eso porque su padre pasa a su lado en dirección a donde sea que estuviera yendo antes de que chocara con él y Tooru toma la oportunidad, se escurre entre su cuerpo y la pared, atravesando lo más rápido que puede el pasillo sin se que se note que prácticamente está corriendo para ir a su habitación.

Por lo menos ahí hay un momento de tranquilidad.

Aunque no le dura mucho y es que a veces se pregunta qué tan bien lo conoce su mejor amigo porque no ha sacado los cuadernos de su bolso para revisar si hay algo que hacer cuando siente un ruido en su ventana; _tic, tic, tic._ Intercalado. Un momento de silencio y ahí está de nuevo; _tic, tic, tic, tic._ Nuevamente silencio y una vez más. Es muy ligero y entiende instantáneamente de dónde procede así que simplemente camina hasta la ventana que da al jardín trasero y ahí se encuentra a Hajime. Lleva unos vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera también oscura, con la capucha puesta tapándole parte de la cara. Tiene algo en la mano que puede reconocer como pequeñas piedrecitas que sin duda ha estado tirando a su ventana. Se pregunta si tendrá frío porque puede notar que el cielo esta nublado y a esa hora de la noche la temperatura baja considerablemente. De todos modos Hajime no parece tener problema. Él nunca ha tenido problemas con esas cosas.

Hace ademán de abrir la ventana pero Hajime le hace unas señas de que lo estará esperando del otro lado, ni si quiera espera que Tooru le haga una señal de que ha comprendido o que acepta la oferta, simplemente se da la vuelta sobre sus talones, camina por donde ha venido y salta la muralla de separación para largarse por la calle trasera, por donde siempre ha entrado desde que ambos se dieron cuenta que la entrada era un tedio.

Tooru siente la boca seca.

Mira su escritorio, donde tiene puesto un reloj digital y ve la hora. Las 23:45 de la noche. Bastante tarde para salir a alguna parte, porque mañana tienen que madrugar, a menos que sea relativamente importante. Lanza una ojeada a sus cuadernos y a la puerta de la habitación, esperando por algún sonido que delate que su padre sabe de sus planes y se asomará a verlo en cualquier momento, pero no está seguro de que eso pase. Nunca lo hace porque pocas veces le importa lo que sea que este haciendo ahí y realmente quiere largarse de este lugar. Esperaba que hoy su padre no llegará a casa…

Tooru no tiene que pensarlo mucho. Rápidamente se pone unos vaqueros, busca un par de zapatillas, se pone la chaqueta más abrigada y cómoda que puede encontrar y un beanie oscuro para protegerse las orejas. Lo único que saca es su celular (¿a quién le importa la billetera, de todos modos? No es como si tuviera mucho dinero que pudieran robarle, es más, podría perderla él mismo antes que alguien se la lleve) y tampoco necesitará llaves porque no piensa usar la puerta de entrada para volver. Así que al final abre la ventana lo suficiente para colarse por ahí y calcula exactamente lo mismo de siempre; la distancia que queda con el suelo. No es como si esta fuera la primera vez que saltará desde el segundo piso de su casa pero siempre hay una sensación de vértigo y que quizás, en esta ocasión, logrará torcerse el tobillo, pero empuja todos esos miedos a otra parte de su cabeza y pasa las dos piernas por la ventana. Mira por última vez hacia la puerta de su habitación y trata de escuchar algún ruido, pero sólo puede oír algo desde el baño, al parecer la llave de agua. Por último se da el último impulso y salta, preparándose para el aterrizaje que ya ha practicado. El suelo llega más rápido de lo esperado y sus rodillas ceden mientras termina casi arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas delante de él y se queda un momento quieto, sintiendo si hay algún daño del que tenga que preocuparse pero sólo queda esa sensación de vibración en su cuerpo. Nada más. De hecho es la primera vez que realmente puede decir que no hay dolor y fue como un salto cualquiera, pero no tiene tiempo para celebrarlo más que agradecer tener sus piernas todavía.

Se endereza en su lugar sacudiéndose las manos y restregándolas contra la ropa. Mira hacia la ventana de arriba y mientras se arregla el beanie rápidamente se escabulle por el jardín de la casa, escalando la misma pared que Hajime con el impulso de su caminata; apoyando las manos en la parte alta y los pies en la pared para darse el impulso del salto. Pasa una pierna, después la otra haciendo la fuerza necesaria en sus brazos. Cae suavemente a la otra calle, la cual está vacía excepto por los botes de basura de otras casas y un gato que se ha asustado, así que le gruñe y sale corriendo, escabulléndose entre la oscuridad.

Hajime se encuentra apoyado en una de las paredes contrarias, moviendo el pie contra el suelo. Lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Has saltado de nuevo? —se endereza también para caminar hacia él. La luz de las farolas generan sombras en su rostro que le hace ver un poco gracioso. Tiene los labios ligeramente morados y mordidos, además de la punta de la nariz roja. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos, seguramente apretadas porque puede ver el movimiento a través de la tela.

—Ajá, es más fácil que salir por la puerta, de todos modos —Tooru todavía se está mirando las palmas mientras rasguña residuos de tierra y césped húmedos. No hay arañazos muy graves (una vez se enterró una piedra afilada que lo llevó a urgencias porque le tocó el hueso), lo cual debería alegrarle, un nuevo record para él. Cuando levanta la cabeza le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y le muestra que está bien—. Perfectamente, sano como un roble. De todos modos subir a la habitación es más fácil que bajarla —añade y trata de ignorar la mirada que su amigo le da, suspirando. Claramente ha dejado de regañarlo por eso cuando cumplieron quince años. Siempre le dice que cuando se rompa una pierna aprenderá por si solo porque no estará ahí para llevarlo al hospital, por supuesto que eso es una gran mentira. Irá, a regañadientes y seguramente grabará todo el proceso para reírse después, pero irá—. Vamos andando, estar aquí me da escalofríos.

Así que los dos se encaminan por las calles silenciosas, entre las casas hasta salir a la calle principal en donde estaría la puerta delantera de la casa de Tooru. Por inercia sigue a Hajime y se van calle abajo. Mientras más se alejan se siente tranquilo y estira los brazos sobre su cabeza, observando el cielo. Por suerte ahora los ojos no le duelen para nada y está bastante bien. A pesar de que no ha necesitado los lentes en todo el día, eso ya ni le importa pero está feliz de saber que el ojo no se le va a salir en cualquier momento.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Donde los Zhao.

—Mierda, escalofriante, ¿y para qué? —Tooru lo mira, curioso, mientras le sigue el paso por las calles conocidas y mira sobre su hombro varias veces. Todavía hay un sentimiento de paranoia que aumenta cada vez que tienen que pasar por un callejón lateral. Siente que algo podría saltar, es estúpido, pero el pensamiento sigue en su cabeza. Le da un escalofrío imaginar que volverá al restaurante. Ahí fue donde… Donde sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió con él, de alguna manera se salvó de una masacre inminente. Ni si quiera tiene sentido.

—No lo sé, ¿no te da curiosidad?

—Ver un montón de tripas y manchas de sangre no es lo que exactamente pueda considerar como algo de mi curiosidad —no puede evitar que su voz salga nerviosa y seguramente Hajime lo nota porque lo mira un momento, para después seguir caminando. Tooru no tiene más opción que seguirlo mientras va pateando piedras con la punta de la zapatilla. Chasquea la lengua y hace un mohín, molesto—. ¿Y la policía? ¿Dejaron botado el lugar, acaso? ¿Cómo piensas entrar?

—La policía acá es perezosa, ya sabes. Dudo que dejen gente de guardia con este frío. Pero es sorprendente, esta zona siempre ha sido muy tranquila y prácticamente viven solo familias… ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? ¿Por qué? No dejaban de pasarlo en las noticias locales, quizás llegue a las nacionales… —mientras caminan Hajime se hace sonar el hueso del cuello. Tooru se encoge en su lugar porque eso siempre le ha dado nervio y un poco de asco al imaginarlo. El ruido, a sus oídos, es muy molesto y escalofriante. Le hace removerse mientras camina, con sensibilidad—Ni si quiera tienen una sospecha de quién pudo haber sido. La única recomendación que dan es que _no salgan de sus casas a altas horas de la noche_ y _traten de no andar solos._

Tooru no puede evitar reírse mientras doblan en la esquina, siguiendo el camino. Hay una bicicleta Bianchi blanca aparcada en una de las calles que seguramente es del hijo de alguna de las familias que vive en esas casas, puede observar la manera en que la cadena brilla bajo las farolas. Quiere pensar si su risa es nerviosa o no.

—Fascinante, justo lo que estamos haciendo.

—Si, bueno, somos dos contra uno, ¿qué podría salir mal?

—La parte en que somos dos pelagatos contra un asesino desquiciado arranca tripas.

—Miedica.

Pero de todas maneras Hajime al final sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y le entregó un cigarro, junto con el encendedor. No es que realmente disfrute mucho fumar (le parece algo soso y aburrido) pero ahora mismo no le vendría nada mal porque no deja de temblar y siente los pies congelados. Cuando lo enciende, contra sus labios, da una calada quizás demasiado rápido y la boca se le llena del humo amargo. Le dan arcadas. El cigarro nunca le había sabido tan mal y no puede evitar quitárselo de la boca mientas hace muecas. Si Hajime notó su forma de actuar, no dijo nada, pensando quizás que era un exagerado, como siempre porque la primera vez que fumaron (allá por los trece años sólo por la curiosidad de hacerlo) Tooru se sintió tan mal que vomitó en el suelo. Dejó de intentarlo hasta los quince, en que estuvo con eso por medio año y después de comenzar a tener demasiada tos y flema, lo dejó.

Para cuando llegaron donde los Zhao el cigarro estaba casi consumido por completo y él sólo había dado tres caladas.

Que desperdicio.

De todas maneras guardó la colilla en su bolsillo porque no le gustaba ensuciar la calle.

El restaurante se encontraba frente a sus narices, más sombrío que nunca. Normalmente cerraban a la una de la mañana y cuando pasabas las luces del local estaban encendidas, junto con las lámparas de papel colgadas de la puerta. Exteriormente se veía igual, con la excepción de que ahora estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio, además de que la puerta estaba decorada con las cintas policiales que les decían _no pasar_ que alguien claramente puso de manera meticulosa. Como había dicho Hajime no había ninguna persona vigilando. Grave error. Tampoco había gente normal cerca, sólo ellos que seguramente estaban muy mal de la cabeza. Las puertas estaban cerradas igual que las ventanas y Tooru se quedó un largo rato mirando las cintas junto con todo lo que había considerado como su restaurante favorito. Todavía estaba el gato chino en la ventana, meciendo la pata mientras tenía esa sonrisa en su cara. A pesar de traer buena fortuna ahora le parecía burlón, como Cheshire. Se pregunta por qué nadie lo habrá quitado de ese lugar.

Ese gato estuvo presente cuando todo aquello ocurrió.

Hajime simplemente pasó por debajo de la cinta para acercarse a la puerta y aunque Tooru sabía que esto era mala idea le siguió porque era su mejor amigo, y le daba vergüenza admitir que le daba miedo quedarse solo en la calle (no después de lo que pasó ayer). Quería decirle a Hajime que se dieran la vuelta pero sinceramente, a ese punto, él también tenía un pequeño cosquilleo de curiosidad morbosa. Aunque rezaba porque la puerta estuviera cerrada resulta que no (otro error, en serio, ¿qué pasa con la policía en este lugar? Confían demasiado en las familias y gente normal), porque con un poco de fuerza la puerta se deslizó como si hubiera sido cualquier día normal. Pero, instantáneamente se notaba la pesadez en el ambiente o quizás era la paranoia de Tooru quien le hacía sentir que se adentraban al infierno porque Hajime no se inmuto, dejó abierto lo suficiente para colarse y desapareció en la oscuridad del local. Aunque había sacado su celular para alumbrar con la linterna que traía.

Tooru, en cambio, se quedó un momento, dudando, hasta que la mala espina de la calle fue mayor y simplemente entró, siguiendo a su mejor amigo. Ni si quiera pensó en sacar su celular y simplemente trató de seguir a Hajime quien con el celular en la mano iluminaba parte considerable, de todas formas. Aunque hubo algo extraño…

…En el momento que entró al lugar su nariz cosquilleo y su estómago, como no lo había hecho en todo el día, rugió de manera vergonzosa y se llevó las manos al abdomen para tratar de apretarlo para que se callara. No entendía nada. Tooru se mareó. No quería mirar a su alrededor demasiado y simplemente dio pisadas hasta alcanzar a Hajime quien se asomaba por la barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina del lugar. No quería mirar hacia el suelo o el techo porque podía sentir que estaba pisando algo (o quizás era más paranoia). Tooru había estado en este restaurante varias veces para saber cómo era; con las mesas cerca del suelo alineadas adelante, más lámparas colgadas del techo, un bonsái decorativo, las ventanas que daban a la calle. La barra larga donde se ponían a comer personas solas y a veces conversaban con la familia y del otro lado la cocina. Era pequeño pero familiar, aunque ahora se sentía en otra dimensión. El suelo era de madera y las paredes habían estado pintadas de un color beige neutro. Podía darse cuenta con la luz que daba el celular que ahora había, realmente, manchones.

—Mierda, joder —Hajime comenzó a maldecir y Tooru sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que estaba soñando despierto y su amigo nuevamente se había alejado de él, parándose en medio del comedor, entre el espacio que quedaba entre las mesas alineadas y el mesón largo. Estaba observando el suelo—. Mierda.

Tooru notó al instante a qué se refería y es que en el suelo se hallaba aquel dibujo con tiza donde se había encontrado uno de los cuerpos, la silueta. Era repugnante. No podía imaginar que hace unas horas, que quizás paralelamente a cuando él se hallaba sobre su espalda en la inconsciencia, todo eso estaba sucediendo dentro. No pudo evitar tener un montón de pensamientos escalofriantes; ¿habrán gritado muy fuerte? ¿Dolería? ¿Habrán llorado? ¿Se habrá tardado mucho? ¿Habrá sido con un cuchillo y si fue así, se tardó demasiado en matarlos? Y al final: _¿Qué se sentirá matar a una persona?_

Se echó hacia atrás por inercia, mareado, asqueado y sacudió la cabeza. Su espalda chocó contra el mesón y algo resonó en el lugar pero Hajime estaba muy interesado viendo la forma amorfa de lo que parecía haber sido el cuerpo para preocuparse. En cambio él terminó apoyando una mano en la madera para equilibrarse porque de pronto se sentía muy débil. El olor era extraño… Aquí estaba lleno de sangre, ¿no? ¿Habían limpiado? Estaba pisando sangre en ese momento. Hace unas horas esto era un desastre. Sólo era necesario ver el suelo y las paredes para notar los manchones en la pintura. El olor todavía se mantenía pero era diferente, extraño. Su estómago volvió a rugir y Tooru se sintió desfallecer.

—Creo que era la señora —Hajime seguía hablando mientras alumbraba el lugar. Tooru sólo pudo asentir sin comprender del todo. Su respiración se agitaba y a cada inhalación sentía que sus pupilas degustaban algo. La boca comenzó a salivarle mientras nuevamente se daba cuenta del vacío en su estómago. Las tripas rugiendo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y notó que podía sentir el metálico, salado, entrañable. ¿De dónde venía? No había probado nunca algo así, se lo imaginaba, pero lo necesitaba. La cabeza le dolía mucho y gimió de dolor en voz baja—. Oikawa, ¿estás bien?

—S… Si, sí, sólo un poco cansado… Esto es muy extraño —susurró, todavía apoyando el brazo aun más en el mesón. Trató de buscar a Hajime para sonreírle—. No me vas a decir… que no es extraño. Está salido de una maldita película de terror.

—No me tardo nada.

— _U-hum._

Tooru tragó pesado.

Apretó los dedos contra el mesón y nuevamente se sintió desfallecer. El olor era más fuerte. No podía distinguirlo… Sólo le recordaba a metal, a sal pero era tan atractivo y de pronto tenía tanta hambre. No tiene lógica. Está mareado y el aire ahí es demasiado denso, pesado, no puede controlarse. Intenta cerrar los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse y se lleva la mano a la cara. Ni si quiera lo piensa cuando se toca la frente, buscando si tiene fiebre o algo, pero el olor se hace muy intenso. Su estómago vuelve a rugir y hay un impulso. Las encías le duelen muchísimo, como si quisiera masticar algo y de pronto el pitido en sus oídos es todavía mayor. Entreabre los ojos un momento y se da cuenta que puede distinguir a Hajime perfectamente en la oscuridad, a pesar de que la luz del celular ya no debería ser tan cerca de su lado. Está salivando. Su cerebro se bloquea durante un momento y sólo quiere sentir ese sabor en la boca. Se mira la mano que se había llevado a la cara y nota que está manchada de algo… No tiene idea de qué pero no hay pensamiento lógica dentro de él y lame sus propios dedos. Es delicioso. Sus papilas gustativas bailan en su lengua mientras saborea la carne de sus dedos, el sudor de su propia piel y aquel sabor metálico que no puede distinguir. Muerde un poco por impulso, porque las encías molestan demasiado y se da cuenta que se ha lastimado porque sisea de dolor, hay algo punzante, pero ahora no le importa porque todo su cerebro está embriago con aquel sabor.

Hay un gruñido que se le escapa que parece venir de lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Está salivando demasiado y no puede dejar de degustar sus propios dedos con deleite. Se apoya más en el mesón y mira el suelo, pasando la lengua entre los dígitos. Pero entonces hay algo extraño y el sabor desaparece. No puede evitar sentirse decepcionado pero en ese momento sus pensamientos vuelven a conectarse en una corriente normal y no entiende nada, ni si quiera qué ha pasado porque hace cinco segundos hubo un impulso que le hizo moverse por cuenta propia. Tooru se pasa la lengua por los labios, nervioso y de pronto está muy asustado. Se mira la mano, ahora limpia, no hay rastro de nada extraño excepto el brillo que ha generado su propia saliva.

Voltea la cabeza, buscando algo extraño pero no encuentra nada y vuelve a apoyar la mano en el mesón. Es entonces que siente algo extraño y siente miedo. Las manos le tiemblan, el cuerpo también cuando ese olor tan atractivo vuelve a hacerse tan fuerte y siente los mismos efectos que antes, sólo que ahora más fuerte. Ahora gime en su lugar pero se controla lo suficiente para observarse la mano y el mesón, reconociendo que lo que hay ahí es sangre seca… Sangre seca de una persona que mataron, una persona que él conoció y que consideraba casi amigos. Una persona…

Lo que se estaba llevando a la boca eran residuos de sangre seca que se le han pegado a los dedos por culpa del sudor. Entre sus dedos se siente pegajoso como un chicle, espeso porque se ha coagulado. Le tiemblan los labios y nuevamente se está moviendo con rudeza.

Estaba degustando sangre humana y, por dios, _le gustó._

—¿Oikawa? —nuevamente es la voz de Hajime, más preocupado está vez mientras camina hasta a él lo más rápido que puede sin tropezarse. Está tratando de ladear su rostro para observarlo mejor y ver qué está mal, pero Tooru no puede mirarlo.

Se siente enfermo.

Y no puede evitarlo, vomita en el suelo.

* * *

 ** _23 de noviembre, 2016, Sendai, Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón._**

La oficina huele a antiséptico, desinfectante y sudor. Este último tiene un regusto salado en el paladar y realmente es difícil de explicar, más allá de eso, sal en la piel. Hay una pequeña estufa en una de las esquinas de la habitación y a pesar de que se ha sacado el abrigo junto con la bufanda en el momento que entró ahí Tooru puede sentir la manera en que suda debajo de su camiseta. No puede dejar de mover las piernas con nerviosismo mientras sus ojos viajan a cualquier parte para distraerse; los estantes con medicamentos, el lavamanos en uno de los lados que gotea, las camillas, la ventana empañada, las cortinas blancas… Frente a él la enfermera simplemente revisa los papeles, una y otra vez, siente que ha estado ahí por años cuando realmente sólo han sido unos minutos. Puede darse cuenta de las canas en su pelo oscuro y las marcas de la edad en su piel que se han mimetizado en la forma de arrugas de expresión, pequeñas manchas por el sol que trata de cubrir inútilmente con maquillaje (también puede oler eso particularmente. Los polvos, cosméticos. Huele igual que la sección de mujeres en los centros comerciales). Su nariz es muy pequeña, como de botón de muñeca. Tooru puede observar su cuello descubierto a través de la bata médica y el jersey caqui que está usando debajo. Hay una vena en uno de los costados y a pesar de la distancia nota el pulso, es suave, tranquilo. Simplemente observarlo es embriagador y nuevamente está esa asquerosa sensación en su cuerpo, la que ha descubierto por accidente y le ha dejado tan asustado. Todavía no puede comprender qué sucede, pero de una manera sabe cómo se reacciona y es justamente _así_. No puede evitar clavarse las uñas en una de sus manos para calmarse a sí mismo porque de pronto tiene una gran necesidad de saltar de la silla para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Es como en aquellos programas de naturaleza salvaje que solía ver en la televisión cuando estaba aburrido; la manera en que el depredador esperaba oculto entre las ramas, arboles o el pasto para saltar sobre la presa, siempre hacia el cuello para retenerlo con firmeza. Ese era el fin propio. Alguna persona, en algún momento de su vida que no puede recordar en ese mismo instante, le dijo que la razón detrás de eso es porque el cuello es la parte más frágil. Los depredadores salvajes, como los leones, no _rompen_ el cuello, asesinando instantáneamente a sus presas (como había pensado inicialmente) sino que mueren ahogadas por su sangre en algunas ocasiones mientras que hay otras en que ni si quiera están realmente muertas (no hay una razón para esperar a eso tampoco. Son animales por algo, sólo responden a los instintos con los que nacieron. No existe algo como bien o mal. Misericordia o crueldad. Es simple supervivencia a través de un orden lógico de cazador y presa. Muerte y vida) y comienzan a comerse a la presa todavía viva. Siempre parten en el estómago, abriendo la carne con los dientes (la lengua de un león es como una lija, lo utiliza para lamer la carne que queda en los huesos) y comen los órganos importantes, los más tiernos, después van a la carne en sí. La criatura cazada simplemente puede tener convulsiones hasta esperar por fin morirse. No puede si quiera imaginarse qué será lo último que verán o sentirán; tal vez sólo dolor, tal vez hay algo…

Ahora mismo se siente como un león esperando para poder saltar sobre la presa. Atacar el cuello de aquella mujer sería relativamente fácil. Sabe que lo sería. Esta completamente seguro de eso porque puede imaginar la escena en su cabeza como si la viviera en carne propia (Aunque no quiera); un simple impulso de sus piernas, tomarla de los hombros y clavar los dientes en su cuello antes de que pueda gritar o si quiera preguntar qué está pasando. Mordería primero para callarla (el _shock_ después de eso le daría un margen de un minuto, seguramente, en donde no haría absolutamente nada salvo procesar qué está ocurriendo), la sujetaría con firmeza rompiéndole los huesos de los hombros, dislocándolos, y después desgarraría la carne, a travesando musculo, tejido, nervio para poder lamer la sangre que escurriría de sus venas, manchando su estúpida bata blanca, demasiado limpia. Succionaría de una manera desastrosa saboreando aquello en su boca y sintiéndolo gotear por su garganta, calentando su interior. Abriría más el cuello cuando le fuera incómodo y atravesaría cualquiera tejido que le molestara. Todo completamente rojo. Sintiendo la manera en que se remueve y convulsiona debajo de él hasta morir de una buena vez.

Pero no debería estar pensando en eso.

Se lame los labios secos.

—Bien, Oikawa Tooru, tus exámenes parecen estar normales —la enfermera se endereza en la silla y lo encara. En silencio agradece ese gesto porque así puede distraerse con cualquier otra cosa y no su pulso. No más. Quiero que esas imágenes involuntarias dejen de aparecer en su cerebro. Podría llorar de desesperación en este mismo instante y de hecho, no se ha dado cuenta que tenía las manos apretadas con fuerza hasta que comienza a soltarlas y los dedos le duelen. Ella sigue observando los papeles puestos perezosamente en su escritorio y se quita las gafas. Se ha dado cuenta que tiene marcas por tanto usarlas en la nariz—, pero has perdido peso desde tu última revisión de semestre, lo cual es preocupante.

—¿De verdad? Eso… Eso es muy raro —su voz sale bajita y espera que la sonrisa que pone no sea tan sospechosa, pero realmente se encuentra sorprendido. Se ha mantenido en su peso sano casi desde que entró a la adolescencia y se pegó el estirón.

De todas maneras la enfermera no parece muy convencida porque frunce el ceño, toma el portapapeles y parece leerlo con atención. Frente a ella Tooru sólo puede desear salir corriendo y los pensamientos de que todo esto es una mala idea le invaden, aunque la verdad no es que pueda hacer mucho. Fue Hajime quien le insistió que al menos fuera a revisarse con la enfermera de la escuela ya que no pensaba ir al hospital como la gente normal. En la semana ha estado muy preocupado y a pesar de sus intentos para hacerle ver que está bien Hajime no se vio para nada convencido, porque lo conoce. Seguramente se siente culpable por el incidente del restaurante chino en que Tooru terminó ensuciando el suelo con vomito y de alguna manera tuvieron que limpiarlo para no dejarse tan, tan en evidencia, aunque seguramente si los policías encontraron rastros no le dieron importancia porque nadie los fue a buscar a sus casas entre griteríos y acusaciones de vandalismo. Ni si quiera él podía explicarse qué había pasado y trataba de empujar el recuerdo lo más atrás en su cabeza, porque de sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Se había dado cuenta que, efectivamente, desde la semana pasada no había podido comer nada y se encontraba asustado, pero no podía decirle a nadie. Imágenes como las que acababa de tener tampoco dejaban de asaltar su cabeza en momentos cruciales, como cuando se encontraba con gente, y notaba que cuando ocurría parecía que no era él quien tomaba control de su cuerpo.

No se _sentía_ él.

De todas maneras eso parecía dar igual porque Hajime, como siempre, se salió con la suya y nada más llegar a la escuela lo arrastró a la ofician para dejarlo adentro, diciendo que seguramente estaba enfermo y que era importante revisarlo. Si no quería ir a un doctor real como la gente decente, pues se conformaría con el servicio que la escuela brindaba de manera gratuita.

Le habían hecho las preguntas formales, revisado la garganta, los ojos, las orejas. Después lo pesaron y lo midieron. Le tomaron el pulso. Todo eso lo tuvo que hacer con una sumisión resignada a pesar de que se encontraba tan nervioso que podía saborearlo en su lengua. Ni si quiera podía mirar a la enfermera directo a los ojos sin querer hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y gimotear su mala suerte. Los ojos seguían doliéndole, la nariz no dejaba de detectar cualquier aroma haciendo que se sintiera enfermo y los oídos le dolían constantemente, como si hubiera un chirrido en ellos.

—Sí, así es. Has perdido… tres kilos —comentó ella, volviendo a mirarlo. Se veía bastante seria y Tooru se distrajo un momento contando las arrugas en su cara. No eran muchas pero ahí estaban, quizás utilizaba cremas para evitarlas o se había operado. Tal vez su piel era milagrosa y no tenía la mala suerte de muchas mujeres, principalmente—. Lo cual es bastante para un chico de tu estatura y edad, ¿has estado alimentándote bien?

—Claro —por supuesto, era una mentira. Esperaba que la sonrisa que siempre tiene en la cara fuera suficiente para distraer a la mujer. Ha estado mintiendo desde que es un niño por lo cual sentía que esta vez se saldría con la suya. Si mantenía la calma y no titubeaba las personas creían cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, aunque la evidencia fuera tan clara. Había aprendido ese secreto hace muchísimo tiempo y estaba agradecido.

Aunque, a veces, las mentiras son solitarias.

—En tus informes se ha dicho que solías asistir al psicólogo —la doctora no se rinde, se va por otro camino y Tooru no comprende a qué quiere llegar (aunque quizás sí, porque ha tratado con personas así antes. Se ha encontrado en situaciones casi idénticas) mientras sólo se mantiene enderezado en su silla, deseando que el tiempo pase rápido o tener el valor para levantarse y largarse de ahí, pero su buena educación para su (mala) suerte se lo impide. A pesar de todo se esfuerza al máximo por realmente mantener la compostura pero su cabeza se llena de recuerdos; siendo niño, sentado en incómodas sillas hablando con personas que no conocía y después, no tan lejano a su edad, haciendo lo mismo con los psicólogos de su escuela. Siempre preguntándole lo mismo. Cuando era más pequeño observaban su conducta, que no tuviera tendencia a la piromanía o sacrificara animales como en las películas de terror, por supuesto, nada de eso pasó nunca porque siempre fue un niño más que nada patético y llorón que no podía mantener contacto visual con nadie—, pero ahora no lo haces, ¿cuáles fueron tus razones de dejar de asistir? ¿Fue acaso… un acuerdo mutuo?

—No lo veía necesario porque me encuentro bastante bien —su voz sale sedosa y no titubea pero se encoge de hombros en resignación. Tooru se muerde la piel muerta de su labio inferior porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Se rasca la barbilla con aburrimiento y al final suspira, casi melodramático—. Asistía por cosa de mis… padres, si se puede decir, pero nunca me gustó hacerlo. No le encontraba razón. Es un poco incómodo comentarle tu vida privada a personas que no conoces.

Además de que el resto de la gente que sabía de eso lo veía como si en cualquier momento pudiera sacar una pistola y matarlos a todos. Tooru lo había pensado varias veces, por supuesto, porque mucha gente que conoce le cae muy mal, pero hacerlo estaba fuera de sus limites. Por eso mismo sufría tanto con aquellas imágenes de escenarios ficticios que le invadían.

La enfermera asiente pero no se ve muy convencida. Nada de lo que hace parece convencerle y se da cuenta de la manera en que sus manos tiemblan un poco mientras parece pensar dónde apoyarse. Algunos mechones desordenados de su cabello enmarcan su rostro y rozan sus mejillas, las orejas pequeñas que tienen un brillo de lo que parecen ser unos aretes caros. Seguramente regalo de su marido o padres, tal vez incluso amigos. Ya no tiene idea. La gente es muy rara.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asististe?

—¿Hace un año, quizás? A principios de… —trata duro, pero no puede recordarlo. Sacude la cabeza para restarle importancia y sigue hablando—: Realmente no me gustaba mucho y prefería hacer otras cosas, eso es todo. Aunque creo que durante un tiempo me ayudó bastante —eso último lo dice porque la experiencia le ha enseñado que es buena idea decir algo positivo acerca de los servicios, de vez en cuando, así se ve como si fuera una observación objetiva y no una critica destructiva resaltando todo el odio que sentía por cualquiera de esas sesiones. A veces se enfadaba tanto de tener que ir que decidía no hablar en toda la sesión, sólo sentándose observando la manera en que el reloj parecía ir tan lento. Siendo muy sincero asistir con una persona desconocida y contar sus supuestos problemas, además de tener que analizarlos, es una lata. Le avergonzaba soltar todo eso y se sentía bastante humillado.

La oficina de pronto se queda en completo silencio (o lo más parecido).

Tooru puede escuchar los pasos afuera de la puerta, voces que parecen coladas del exterior y el viento. Escucha el ruido que hace la estufa en la esquina, el agua cayendo y la respiración de la mujer. No se había dado cuenta pero es bastante pesada, como si tuviera un problema respiratorio y le parece molesto luego de un rato. Le irrita y tiene ganas de levantarse para decirle que deje de respirar de esa manera tan repugnante. Aunque seguramente su mirada no denota eso (menos mal) porque ella no titubea, simplemente se apoya mejor en la silla y lo observa, cruzando las piernas. A pesar de que está usando unas medias negras puede notar un brillo de lo que parece ser su ropa interior bajo la falda. Se ve más seria que antes y hay una alarma en su cabeza que le dice que las cosas no están muy bien ahora, no sabe cómo tomárselo porque no está seguro dónde ha cometido el error.

—Veamos, Tooru… Amigos tuyos me han informado que no te han visto comer en la escuela durante toda una semana y no sé si, con tus antecedentes, pueda creer que lo haces en casa. Me han dicho, además, que sueles pasar mucho tiempo fuera de ésta y llegar muy tarde —Hajime. Sin duda Hajime se lo ha dicho. Tooru no sabe cómo reaccionar con esa información porque de pronto se siente traicionado y tiene ganas de golpearle en la cara en cuanto lo vea. No sabe exactamente qué le habrá dicho a esta mujer pero está claro que son exageraciones para que le den alguna clase de tratamiento que mágicamente sane lo que sea que tenga—. Además, te has comportado extraño y más decaído. No hablas tanto como antes y justo ahora noto esta perdida de peso. Has dejado también tus sesiones con los psicólogos.

—Eso-

—Realmente esto apunta a sólo una cosa.

Tooru traga saliva.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero la mujer se ve muy decidida.

—Tendré que informarle a tu tutor para que traten este tema. Una ayuda necesaria que te guíe para que puedas cortarlo de raíz antes que empeore.

—Pero…. Pero, ¡eso no es cierto!

La mujer sólo lo mira un momento y su ataque de pánico parece haberle confirmado todas sus dudas. Se siente estúpido por su reacción. Brillante. Por supuesto que ahora pensará que está ocultando algo si le grita todo lo contrario. Quiere golpearse en la cabeza y arañar las paredes hasta que se le salgan las uñas. Al final lo único que hace es removerse en su silla mientras se muerde fuertemente el labio. La enfermera parece estar diciéndole algo pero Tooru se encuentra ya demasiado rendido y enfadado para pensarlo. Así que no lo hace y en su próximo movimiento simplemente se levanta de su silla, hace una ligera inclinación, busca su abrigo y bufanda para luego salir de la maldita oficina apestosa a porquerías. No sabe cómo sentirse y no se da cuenta que cierra la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque retumba en el pasillo de la escuela. Unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí le lanzan una mirada sorprendida pero él las ignora mientras camina con fiereza hacia cualquier parte, ni si quiera lo pensó, se va enredando la bufanda gigantesca al cuello y su abrigo cuelga del brazo.

Quiere irse…

Pero Hajime tiene su bolso.

 _Brillante._

Camina por el pasillo principal y piensa que tendrá que subir hasta el piso donde se encuentra su salón para encontrar a Hajime, pero es una suerte que no sea así porque después de caminar unos cuantos metros más lo ve apoyado con la espalda contra los ventanales. Parece estar muy concentrado mirando sobre su hombro hacia el patio. Puede darse cuenta que su bolso está a sus pies. Tampoco lo piensa cuando camina hacia él, todavía enrabiado, y le choca el hombro con fuerza para llamar su atención. La fuerza es suficiente para que su cabeza rebote contra el cristal y genere otro estruendo que hace zumbar el pasillo. Los pocos alumnos (parece que de cursos menores) que se encuentran dando vueltas se giran, sorprendidos y asustados. Seguramente piensan que se trata de una pelea.

Hajime, por su lado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sólo se queja tirando maldiciones para luego frotarse el lado de la cabeza, donde se golpeó más fuerte. Cuando se endereza echa chispa por los ojos y por un momento Tooru cree que lo va a golpear. Perfecto. No puede esperar para eso porque realmente tiene muchas ganas de romperle la mandíbula en ese mismo instante.

Pero no lo hace.

Hajime simplemente lo encara y se endereza frente a él. A pesar de ser más bajo impone y Tooru da un paso atrás antes de que pueda pensarlo, pero clava los talones para no hacerlo de nuevo. No piensa darle esa satisfacción. Observa sus ojos fijamente mientras que Hajime tensa la mandíbula, parece que esta tratando de calmarse. Puede darse cuenta que su rostro está rojo y hay una vena palpitando en su sien…

Su cerebro por un momento se bloquea.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa, _Mierdakawa_! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —Hajime gruñe, parece que se le ha olvidado el hecho de que se encuentran en mitad del pasillo y podría pasar un profesor o el inspector. Los alumnos que los miran como si fueran un espectáculo de circo parecen jadear ante aquella explosividad de ira.

—¿Yo? _¿Yo? ¿Qué me pasa a mí?_ —chilla en su lugar y aprieta los puños. No puede evitar hacer ademán de querer acercarse, otra vez, pero se controla. Hajime sigue fulminándolo con la mirada. Tooru puede saborear la amargura de un gruñido en la boca y seguramente eso que burbujea en su pecho debe ser toda esa rabia que no sabe controlar. Tooru pocas veces se enoja (de verdad) y realmente ha olvidado la última vez que lo habrá hecho. No está seguro cómo sentirse. Incluso su cuerpo está caliente como si la temperatura de todo el lugar hubiera subido y la bufanda se siente muy, muy incómoda contra su piel. Le empuja ligeramente por el pecho y Hajime parece temblar para no lanzársele encima. Lo ha visto golpear gente antes (por razones que pueden justificarse) y está claro que con él no se juega, sólo hace falta verlo en las actividades deportivas—¿Qué te pasa _a ti_? ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a la enfermera? ¿Qué estoy enfermo? ¡Por dios, Iwa-chan, creí que eras mi amigo! ¿Con qué derecho vas contando esas cosas? ¡Ni si quiera te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!

—¿En serio? ¡Pues lo hago porque estoy preocupado por ti, imbécil!

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!

—Eres… Eres… —Hajime titubea pero realmente sus manos están temblando. Tooru espera que en cualquier momento venga el puñetazo, de verdad, está tan preparado mentalmente que en el momento que lo haga él se lo devolverá aunque tenga que luchar mucho. Frente a él simplemente Hajime se pasa una mano por la cabeza y resopla, parece haberse dado cuenta que tienen espectadores porque baja la voz hasta que se vuelve un siseo ronco—: Mira, no me vengas con tus estupideces. He aceptado que dejarás de asistir a tus terapias porque dices estar bien y también me quedo callado cuando sales, o en todas esas ocasiones en que te ibas a cualquier parte a hacer quién-sabe-qué, maldito malagradecido. Todas esas veces he estado ahí para ti, y ahora… Ahora no me puedes decir que las cosas están bien porque claramente no es así. Enfádate, me da igual, aunque tú quieras matarte pues yo no te dejaré hacerlo. Eres un crío, Oikawa, siempre lo has sido y por eso te comportas de esta manera. No sabes reaccionar.

Hay un cortocircuito en su cabeza.

Seguro, hay una parte de su cerebro que le dice que Iwa-chan tiene razón pero, después de todo, él nunca admitirá algo así y ya todo esta mezclado. Ni si quiera puede comprender sus propios pensamientos pero realmente lo único que procesa es el momento en que estira el brazo para empujarlo más fuerte contra los ventanales. Hay más estruendo. Hajime gruñe cuando su cuerpo choca contra la pared pero aun así Tooru no lo piensa, simplemente se agacha para recoger su bolso y lo mira, haciendo una mueca por la rabia.

Iwaizumi está frunciendo el ceño.

—Jodete, Hajime.

Con eso Tooru se abre paso entre la pequeña masa que se ha formado, alejando a chicos de cursos menores y atraviesa el pasillo sin importarle nada. Sus pasos son muy rápidos y antes de que se de cuenta esta trotando por la escuela hasta la entrada. Hay otros cuantos que lo observan y no está muy seguro si ha visto a un profesor que trató de detenerlo pero de ser así realmente no le importa. No le importa nada. En su cabeza sólo está el pensamiento que constantemente se presenta cuando las cosas parecen salirse de las manos y toda esta presión parece querer aplastarlo. Hay una acumulación de todo.

«Vete de aquí. Lárgate», es un susurro.

Sale a la entrada y sigue corriendo hasta la calle. Ni si quiera le importa que el profesor que justamente estaba haciendo guardia comience a gritarle algo, sólo corre calle abajo sin una dirección especifica hasta que se da cuenta que tampoco quiere volver a casa. No puede. Así que en la primera estación que ve baja las escaleras para tomar el tren y sólo se queda ahí, esperando, con el resto de las personas mientras todavía trata de contener la rabia. Puede sentir que su celular vibra en su bolso pero le da igual y sólo se queda en la línea del tren, hasta que puede subirse. Cuando se encuentra adentro se da cuenta que en el momento que salió corriendo por las calles ni si quiera se preocupó de saber en qué estación estaba, pero le daba igual, se bajaría en la que tuviera ganas. Así que sólo puede mirar por la ventana las nubes grises y quizás sea porque se encuentran más cerca del invierno que te hace doler hasta los dedos de los pies pero el día, a pesar de ser relativamente temprano (si no se equivoca quizás las nueve de la mañana) está más oscuro de lo que esperaba.

Si no fuera por la luz dentro del vagón se sentiría más de noche que de día. Tooru intenta no pensar en nada mientras se apoya contra la pared y escucha el repiqueteo de los rieles. El vagón se encuentra bastante silencioso. Sólo está él y unas cuantas personas más.

Suspira y sacude la cabeza. Como prefiere no exhibirse como una persona que debería estar en clase pero anda dando vueltas donde no debería, prefiere ponerse el abrigo.

Antes de darse cuenta se encuentra en la estación _Aobadori_ y decide bajarse porque si no recuerda mal cerca (o relativamente) se encuentra un centro comercial donde puede perder el tiempo y, quién sabe, quizás encontrar un poco de compañía de camino. Así que esquivando a toda la gente sale de la estación para terminar en la calle, en el gran cruce donde siguen pasando autos y Tooru se pregunta porqué la gente se molesta en comprarlos, si son una molestia. Al final logra ir calle arriba siguiendo la línea de Nanboku y camina unas cuadras que se sienten eternas hasta que decide acortar el trayecto atravesando por una galería. A esa hora hay mucha gente también pasando y lo primero que Tooru vislumbra es la tienda con el letrero de _docomo_ en la entrada.

Podría distraerse con todas las tiendas que ahí se encuentran pero la verdad es que eso no es necesario, porque sólo necesito quedarse de pie frente a una, que tenía videojuegos, al parecer, para que antes de lo que esperaba, creyendo además que es demasiado temprano para que estas cosas pasen pero, bueno, quién es él para juzgar, que un hombre se detiene a su lado. A veces Tooru se pregunta cómo es que son los hombres quienes más se detienen a sus costados cuando está haciendo cualquier cosa, como ignorando el mundo, pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo aprendió a no juzgar mientras reciba algo a cambio y es por eso que no le toma importancia. Finge demencia los primeros segundos, como si no notara que el sujeto se encuentra a su lado demasiado cerca para la comodidad de cualquier persona y es porque a ellos les gusta sentir que están en control de las cosas. Tooru le observa por el rabillo del ojo y a través del reflejo de la vitrina. Quizás unos treinta años y algo más, va de traje (debería estar trabajando así que eso le saca algunas conclusiones) pero lleva un reloj relativamente caro así que puede pensar que vale la pena. No le gustan las personas que al menos no pueden pagarle un día de diversión que sea lo suficientemente satisfactorio.

—Eh, chico.

El hombre habla.

Tooru sonríe cuando le mira y finge que está sorprendido que le hable, como si no pudiera ver sus intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa suya. Se mantiene quieto en su lugar, muy casual. Lo observa con cuidado mientras el sujeto inventa una charla aburrida de la cual no está muy seguro pero en lo único que puede fijarse es el pulso en su cuello. Parece ir más rápido… No entiende por qué últimamente parece que lo único en que puede fijarse es en esas cosas.

De pronto las encías le duelen y el estómago le gruñe. Hay más escenas ficticias en su cabeza que de pronto no se molesta en bloquear, como el caso con la enfermera, sino todo lo contrario, deja que fluyan y lo lleven a varios escenarios diferentes. Se imagina la manera en que debe sentirse las manos grandes, ásperas de ese hombre fracasado contra su cuerpo, acariciando su piel mientras restriega las caderas al tiempo que siente la manera en que lo penetra con fuerza. Los gruñidos contra su pecho y su lengua contra el cuerpo. Aquella explosión en su interior y la manera en que su estómago se contrae cuando se siente lleno. Cuando se corriera, con la frente sudada, echando el cuello hacia atrás por el éxtasis entonces Tooru aprovecharía para abrirle la garganta y dejando que la sangre caiga mientras él la toma mientras todavía está tibia, cuando sabe bien, aún con el pene de aquel sujeto desconocido dentro suyo.

El extraño le invita a comer con una sonrisa amable.

— _Claro._

Tooru está emocionado.

* * *

La sensación es muy parecida; de pronto abres los ojos, miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que no tienes idea de qué estás haciendo, qué hiciste y cómo llegaste ahí. Normalmente hay una sensación de nauseas y dolor corporal, incluso un poco de asco quizás hacia sí mismo o lo que le rodea, no puede estar muy seguro todavía. Lo que si tiene es que en el momento que Tooru comenzó a mirar para entender qué estaba pasando se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba y no tenía idea qué había hecho. No estaba acostado en el suelo, como una que otra vez le había ocurrido, y tampoco tenía a un sujeto encima sino que se encontraba de pie y con un sabor dulce en la boca. Pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón, oscuro, ya era de noche y la temperatura debió haber bajado pero él no sentía nada. No tenía puesto ni su abrigo, ni su bufanda, sólo la chaqueta del uniforme escolar para cubrirle la parte superior. Había trastes de basura a su alrededor y lo que se sentía muy lejos podía ver una calle, pero no pasaba tanta gente como esperaba y no se hallaba muy iluminada, por lo tanto pensaba que no podía ser una principal. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí pero si que había estado perdiendo el tiempo con un sujeto…

Un sujeto que ahora se encontraba a sus pies, tirado, con la garganta desgarrada.

Tooru jamás había visto un cadáver, al menos no en la vida real y había una fascinación morbosa en observar uno desde una distancia tan corta. Si sus pies no estuvieran plantados en el suelo seguramente se habría desmayado pero sólo se quedó ahí, observando al hombre que le había comprado una comida relativamente buena y, lo último que recordaba, tratar de invitarlo a un hotel (quizás fue estúpido por no haber aceptado). No hubo algún momento en que pudo ponerle alguna cosa en la bebida y se veía bastante decente, dentro de la clasificación de que era homosexual y prefería follarse a escolares como él. Aún así Tooru pensaba que era un buen sujeto y ahora se encontraba con los ojos abiertos pero claramente muerto, su boca también se encontraba entreabierta como si hubiera estado gritando. La herida de su cuello era tan profunda que podía observar los tendones, las venas… en ese lugar hubo un torrente sanguíneo en funcionamiento. Todo su cuello estaba ensuciado en rojo y parte de su camisa blanca también. La piel estaba abierta, separada, de una manera tan grotesca que incluso la carne interior parecía sobresalir, el musculo y la grasa. No estaba seguro de si lo que estaba viendo un poco más al fondo era su hueso, cartílago o algo más. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta que las tenía rojas.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios y de paso notó que sus dientes eran diferentes.

Tooru no comprendía pero había un muerto frente a él y si no se equivocaba él lo había matado. Extrañamente el pensamiento no le causó tanto shock como habría esperado, de pronto lo único racional que tenía es que debía salir de ahí antes de que alguien llegara. Así que recogió sus cosas (el bolso estaba tirado, como siempre pero no había rastro del abrigo o la bufanda) y pasó por encima del cadáver, sin si quiera tratar de mirarlo una vez más. Caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta la calle, limpiándose las manos con la parte interior de su chaqueta que estaba seguro que nadie vería (no sabía cómo limpiaría eso después pero daba igual) y notó que la calle en que se encontraba realmente era muy desierta. Una suerte. Las tiendas en su mayoría se encontraban cerradas y cada cierto tiempo pasaba un auto. El cielo estaba oscurecido.

Sorbió por la nariz.

Como no tenía hacia dónde dirigirse decidió ir hacia la derecha y ver qué pasaba. Sólo pudo contar un montón de tiendas cerradas, otras no y gente que de vez en cuando pasaban y le miraban como si estuviera loco. Tooru hacía lo mismo porque notó que todos ellos llevaban tanto bufandas como gorros, incluso guantes. Él ni si quiera generaba vaho y eso era bastante raro. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y arrastró los pies por la calle desconocida, siempre hacía adelante, pensando que de esa manera encontraría una entrada al tren subterráneo en algún momento para que pudiera volver a su casa. Aunque no es que quisiera regresar pero… quizás ya era momento de coger algunas cosas y largarse definitivamente, como su hermana hace año. Ya ni si quiera podía culparla por el hecho de dejarlo atrás… O quizás sí porque pudo llevarlo con ella.

Fue después de unas cuantas cuadras en que pudo descubrir que se encontraba en Asahigaoka y, por lo menos, cerca también de la estación. No estaba tan lejos de donde había partido pero el camino de vuelta a casa se le haría eterno, más pensando que todavía asesinó a alguien de una manera que todavía no podía comprender. Iba a tener que seguir por la línea Namboku. Pero es en la estación que descubre que es lo suficientemente tarde para que alcance a tomar el último tren del día. Menuda suerte.

Es en el tren de vuelta a casa, apoyado contra la pared de la manera más cómoda posible con el resto de gente que parece bastante cansada para notar que hay algo raro en él, que decide rebuscar su celular entre el montón de porquerías que había llevado a la escuela. Aunque claro, no tiene batería y es inútil. Le dan ganas de reírse cuando encara la pantalla negra y a pesar de que oprima el único botón que tiene no se enciende. Desea creer que lo que ocurre es realmente un problema de batería y no que se haya muerto para siempre. Pero bueno, no tiene más opción que imaginar escenarios hipotéticos y distraerse observando la nada por la ventana, incluso sus propios pies. Sus zapatos se encuentran bastante sucios y su bolso está hecho un desastre.

Hay un momento a mitad del viaje, observando a una mujer de mediana edad, que le dan ganas de echarse a llorar y tiene que pellizcarse las mejillas para no hacerlo.

El viaje llega a su fin cuando alcanza su estación y se encuentra bastante agradecido. Sólo puede seguir arrastrando los pies y subir las escaleras a una velocidad perezosa porque todo, absolutamente todo, le molesta. No hay una manera de describirlo y no es que su cuerpo se encuentre cansado sino que mentalmente desea encerrarse en su habitación para no salir durante un tiempo, de ser necesario no levantarse, que nadie le moleste. Desea desaparecer.

Quizás es porque va tan distraído que no nota al chico que choca contra su hombro en el momento más inoportuno. Él iba bajando las escaleras mientras que Tooru subiéndolas. El impacto es suficiente para que el chico misterioso se tambalee un poco y más rápido de que puede procesarlo se encarga de sujetare el hombro para estabilizarlo. No puede evitar sorprenderse al sentir que, bajo las capas de ropa, el chico es bastante delgado o por lo menos su contextura se lo permite de manera que puede sentir sus huesos. Es alto, tiene pelo negro pero no alcanza a verle bien el rostro excepto por unas ojeras en su cara que le dan un aspecto de demacrado. Le suelta antes de que se genere un malentendido. Es extraño pero el chico misterioso huele bastante bien.

—Lo siento —dice, y su voz es un susurro que se pierde aunque Tooru lo sujeta en su estomago hasta que trata de saborearlo, procesar eso. Está seguro que prácticamente pudo escuchar el roce de su lengua contra los dientes cuando formuló aquella palabra. Hay un hormigueo en la parte de su estómago cuando se da cuenta de ese detalle y que, seguramente, está tragando saliva en ese mismo instante.

—No, yo no me di cuenta dónde iba, perdón —responde después de un momento, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta.

El chico misterioso, con pelo desordenado, hace una inclinación de cabeza y sigue su trayecto bajando las escaleras. Tooru se le queda mirando un momento, sin poder evitarlo, y nota que se encuentra con quienes seguramente son sus padres porque le estaban mirando hace unos momentos pero luego se distraen con su hijo. Sólo puede verle la espalda y sus piernas, muy largas. Tooru podría apostar que es menor y no mayor que él.

Sacude la cabeza. Todavía puede sentir el cosquilleo de su olor cerca suyo y eso es bastante extraño. Estornuda.

Continua subiendo las escaleras y cuando sale de la estación se da cuenta que todo es como siempre; las mismas tiendas, las luces encendidas, unas cuantas personas saliendo de un restaurante, parejas caminando uno al lado de la otra. Quizás hasta pensaría que todo es muy normal hasta que nota la figura apoyada contra una de las paredes cerca de la salida. Aunque está envuelto en su abrigo oscuro y su bufanda azul marino puede reconocer su pelo disparado junto con la manera que tiene de andar. Al momento en que lo nota no duda en dirigirse hasta él y Tooru desea que la tierra se lo trague, pero de mala gana no tiene más opción que interceptarlo.

Iwaizumi no se va en rodeos cuando se quedan frente a frente:

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

«Joder», piensa, aunque, extraño, le dan ganas de reír.

Sonríe:

—¿Pues qué estamos esperando?


End file.
